Once Upon a Time in the Magic Kingdom
by CrowleyLovesUSUK
Summary: A series of cute little one-shots involving various Hetalia couples as they meet, interact and fall for each other at Disney World. After all, there is nowhere else on earth as enchanted as the Magic Kingdom...what better place to fall in love? Multiple pairings. USUK, Prucan, Gerita, Spamano, Sufin, Giripan, etc...
1. Prucan: Splash Mountain Shenanigans

_**AN: THIS IS A SERIES: The "Once Upon a Time in the Magic Kingdom" Series. HOWEVER, some of the stories will take place in other parts of the park, mention other parts of the park, or have their titles taken from attractions NOT in the Magic Kingdom (ie, Epcot Center, Typhoon Lagoon, etc). There will be multiple pairings. I will list the name of the couple in the drop-down chapter menu so that if you do not care for a particular couple, then you can skip them. This is not a continuing story, it is a collection of one-shots about different Hetalia couples at Disney World.  
**_

**PruCan Human AU—While at a family reunion at Disney World, Matthew gets dragged along on another one of his brother and cousin's harebrained adventures, and finds himself perp-walked through the Magic Kingdom. When he finally meets the Head of Security, Matthew is completely swept off his feet by the handsome guard. The quiet blonde never expected that breaking the rules would change his life—for the better. **

**Relationships: PruCan (main); small mention of USUK (established).**

**Characters: Matthew (Canada); Gilbert (Prussia); Alfred (America); Christian (Australia); quick appearance of Ludwig (Germany) and Elizabeta (Hungary); mentions of Francis (France) and Arthur (England)**

**Rated T: It would have been K+ but Gilbert decided that he wanted to swear and Mattie decided that he wanted to check out Gil's butt and they BOTH decided that they wanted to kiss. Plus, Gilbert had to go and make that freaking innuendo so…to be on the safe side we are going with T.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (if I did then Canada and Prussia would hold hands during all of the World Meetings—not that anyone would notice—but it would be crazy adorable.) I also do not own Disney, or anything therein such as the theme parks, Epcot, Indiana Jones, Iago, etc.**

* * *

**Once Upon a Time in the Magic Kingdom:**

**Splash Mountain Shenanigans**

Matthew honestly thought that he may throw up. His hands were clammy and clasped so tightly in his lap that he was involuntarily shaking. Why did he let Al talk him into stupid things like this? They always ended badly. The only upside to the endless string of shenanigans was that whenever his headstrong brother got them into trouble, usually Matthew avoided punishment. It was almost as if their parents, and teachers _knew_ that he had been coerced into whatever scheme landed them in detention or in front of campus police (it was _one _time). But Matthew was worried that this infraction may be a bit more serious than their previous 'adventures.'

The young blonde looked over at the chairs next to him in disbelief. His brother and his cousin were lounging in their metal folding chairs as though they hadn't a care in the world. How could they be so calm? They were being _detained_! At the Happiest Place on Earth! This was a complete disaster! Not only were they going to be late for their grandmother's birthday dinner, they were probably going to be denied access to the park for the rest of their vacation! Or worse, the rest of their natural born lives.

Matthew couldn't even think about that—if they were cut off from the park forever, he would never get to see Epcot Center. The nineteen year old knew that it was a bit unconventional, but the quiet teen had always wanted to see the park that boasted different countries. The unobtrusive young man wasn't too keen on going off on his own, and hoped that his ridiculous brother and cousin would join him at Epcot, at least for a few hours. It was now their second day at Disney and they refused to go, stating that it looked "super boring dude." He wished that Alfred's boyfriend Arthur had been able to come on the trip with them—he knew the slightly stuffy Brit would be happy to accompany him to Epcot and wouldn't make fun of him at all. But Arthur had taken a summer internship at their university with the literature professor and had declined Alfred's invitation—which consisted of begging, pleading and pouting—much to Matthew's dismay.

When Matthew and Alfred's parents had first informed them that the family reunion this year would be taking place at Disney World due to the fact that most of their other cousins were quite young, the brothers were almost as excited as they would have been if they were five. Alfred was basically a big kid as it was, and Matthew was the first to admit that he still watched all the Disney movies and knew all the words to his favorite songs. They knew that as college students, they would be given free reign over the park and only expected to show up for dinner occasionally, which meant they would be able to ride the rides, eat to their hearts content and have no one to answer to, for the most part. Plus, a family reunion would give them a chance to see their cousin Christian, who, living in Australia, rarely made it to family get-togethers.

Looking back on it, Matthew knew that he should have seen this entire situation coming a mile away. Whenever Alfred and Christian got together, _something_ was bound to go horrifically wrong. Two summers ago, when the reunion was at a lake house, they had 'borrowed' a rowboat from the neighboring cabin and promptly capsized it, causing their parents to pay to replace the small watercraft. When they were fourteen, the boys had convinced Matthew that no one would mind if they slipped out of the reunion and raided their uncle's liquor cabinet—not realizing that the bottle they chose was a scotch that cost over four hundred dollars. In fact, Matthew was almost surprised that Alfred and Christian were even _allowed _at family reunions any longer.

"That was so much fun," Alfred laughed, breaking the silence. "I can't wait until we're back at school and I can tell everyone how we infiltrated Disney!" The blonde laughed louder, joined immediately by their brunette cousin.

"We didn't _infiltrate_ Disney Al," Matthew's voice was quiet even by his usual standards. "We got _caught_. Sneaking into a closed ride."

"I think Mattie's got a point," Christian waved his hand. "I don't think it counts as infiltration if you're caught."

"Yes it does," Alfred insisted. "Indiana Jones got caught all the time, but he still managed to come out on top—and it was still _infiltration_."

Matthew turned slightly away from his brother and cousin as they began to talk about the Indiana Jones Stunt Show that the three of them had been to earlier in the day before they decided to be stupid and reckless. There was no point in trying to talk with Alfred about the consequences of their actions. Matthew would just have to worry enough for all three of them. His stomach turned again and he began to breathe very deliberately in order to squash the feeling of bile beginning to rise in this throat. He had never been very good with stress—that came with the territory when your twin seemed to lack a moral compass when it involved having fun.

The heavy wooden door to the office slammed open, startling the three boys for a moment before Alfred and Christian regained their composure; although Matthew was still quite twitchy. A tall, imposing man dressed in a park security uniform entered the room and strode toward the desk with authority as he perused a clipboard.

"My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, the Head of Security here," the man's voice was deeply accented German and the deliberate pronunciation of his words had Matthew's heart beat speeding up. He had always had a thing for German accents and tall men—what can he say, it was a weakness.

Matthew felt his eyes widen as he took in the snowy white hair and broad shoulders that were barely contained by the security uniform. He immediately blushed as he found his eyes wandering down to appreciate the guard's incredibly tight rear end. The head of security was _gorgeous_! Matthew had never been so completely consumed at first sight by someone's looks and physique before—he was more the type to fall for another man's personality. But there was something about the white haired man before them that had Matthew struggling to catch his breath as he openly stared in obvious attraction.

'_Thank you, Walt,'_ Matthew thought as he admired the fit of the uniform. Whoever had picked them out deserved a raise—despite his fear at their situation, he found himself almost drooling as the older man crossed behind the desk and sank down into a large black leather chair. When their eyes met, Matthew actually gasped out loud—the man's eyes were _red_.

There was a moment of complete silence as the guard's eyes met Matthew's. The albino man's mouth was hanging open in shock as he stared at the young blonde in front of him. '_This little delinquent was cute!'_ Gilbert couldn't stop the thought from running through his mind. And if he was totally honest with himself, the little blonde shaking in his chair was probably _not_ a delinquent. The other two looked like the real problems in this situation. _'Too bad,' _the security head thought, the trio looked like they would be fun to hang out with in another life—especially the cute, scared one.

Despite his prominent position at the park—Head of Security—he wasn't very good at his job. Gilbert had been quite a troublemaker in his own youth, which wasn't that far behind him, and he always seemed to have difficulty reprimanding people who were detained in his custody—at least, with the kids and teenagers. He had no trouble losing his temper when it was a serious matter—especially when it was an adult who should know better. He glanced down at the clipboard in front of him. The three boys in front of him were all nineteen—_technically _adults, but he still felt a pang of understanding. He probably would have been trying to break into a closed ride when he was nineteen as well—he probably would have been doing it today if he wasn't the Head of Security. Gilbert may be a 'respectable adult' but he wasn't much older than the three boys in front of him either.

In an attempt to be a professional, Gilbert cleared his throat, narrowed his eyes and stared down each boy in silence for a full minute before saying, "What the fuck?" It was the best he could do.

The three teenagers in front of him looked surprised at the adult's foul language, but once they started to think about it, the man was probably only a few years older than themselves. Alfred immediately relaxed and grinned at Gilbert.

"Well, Mr. Beilschmidt," Alfred smiled. "It was an accident."

The attractive blonde's smile was disarming to say the least, but Gilbert kept finding his gaze drawn towards the quieter blonde, despite the fact that the two boys were obviously identical twins. "Really?" Gilbert raised one eyebrow and his voice took on the lilt of sarcasm that Alfred should have been better at picking up on, what with Arthur being a master of the craft.

Unknowingly, Alfred plowed on, "Yup, we were just trying to find Splash Mountain and all of a sudden we were in that closed ride!" Alfred's bright voice and smile were at odds with the tension in the room. Christian just kept nodding and grinning, trying to back up Alfred's ridiculous excuse as best he could. Matthew tried to sink lower into his folding chair. _'Why were they giving such a stupid excuse?' _ He was going to look like an idiot by association and he really didn't want to look like a moron to the incredibly handsome man interrogating them.

Gilbert shook his head. _'An accident, really?' _It wasn't even a plausible excuse. Gilbert took a moment to mourn how sad it was that kids today had slipped so much in the fine art of lying. He and Francis would never have used "it was an accident" as an excuse to get out of trouble. They were much too awesome to throw out such an over-played and obviously un-true statement as a defense. The albino sighed and grimaced. "You could have been seriously hurt, which would have been un-awesome and it would have pissed me off," the white haired security guard glared at them.

"But we weren't hurt," Alfred spoke up, unable to tell how tense the room had become in the last few moments.

"Speak for yourself," Christian laughed, gesturing toward his nose which was sporting a bright white bandage. Their perpetually adventurous cousin and misjudged the space between the fence and a large tree branch while they were trespassing and banged his nose up bad enough to break. Once they had been "captured," the on-site physician had tended to Christian's nose before the three boys were escorted to the security office.

The thought of a broken nose made Matthew's stomach turn again, but Christian and Alfred had found it funny and were still laughing about the Australian's "new battle scar."

All three boys jumped when a hand slammed down onto the desk in front of them. The albino man's red eyes gleamed as he stared them down and for the first time, Alfred and Christian seemed to take the situation as seriously as Matthew had been for the last hour. "This isn't fucking funny," the adult growled at the trio. "That ride was closed for a reason, it needs repairs and is considered dangerous. If one, or _all _of you had been hurt—hurt worse, that is—the park, and by extension—ME—would be held responsible!"

The three boys gulped as silence engulfed the small office. Without warning, Gilbert groaned and put his head in his hands. "I suck at this," he moaned. Lifting his eyes to stare down the troublemakers, he grunted and said, "Two years ago I would have been right there with you. I seriously don't know how to yell at people about shit like this."

Blinking in confusion, the three boys glanced at one another as Gilbert stood up, went over to a small cooler next to his desk and pulled out several cans of soda. He handed one to each boy, Alfred and Christian immediately opening theirs and drinking half the can in one gulp. Matthew just rotated the cool metal can in his hands and kept his eyes averted. Gilbert smiled. _'The cute one is shy.' _

Clearing his throat, Gilbert waited until at the prolonged silence, the blonde lifted his head and looked at the security guard staring at him. Their eyes met and both men caught their breath for a moment. "So Birdie," Gilbert looked directly at Matthew, "You want to tell me what happened?"

"What?" Matthew wrinkled his nose in confusion. "Birdie?"

The head of security chuckled and waved his hand at Matthew's shirt, indicating the Disney character prominently displayed on the younger man's chest. "Birdie," Gilbert grinned. "I like Iago too."

For the first time during their trip, Matthew wished that he was wearing a different shirt. He looked ridiculous. The Head of Security was incredibly hot and he looked like a little kid. The blonde ducked his head as he felt a bright blush spread across his face. "I don't know really know," he mumbled.

Alfred turned back towards Gilbert and grinned. "So, can we go?"

Gilbert looked both confused and impressed at the young man's brazenly nonchalant attitude. "No. In fact," he leaned back into his chair. "I'm inclined to keep you here until you tell me what the hell you were thinking."

"That could be years," Christian joked, causing Alfred to chuckle.

Without warning, Matthew sat up and glared at his brother and cousin. "Damn it!" Matthew shouted over the other boy's laughter, cutting their glee short.

"What Mattie?" Alfred asked innocently. He recognized the tone in his twin's voice, and he didn't want to set the younger man off—but he also didn't think that the situation was all that serious to begin with.

"You always _do _this Al!" Matthew's voice went up a few octaves. "You're always saying 'won't this be fun?' Or 'come on Mattie, don't be so boring.' It doesn't matter how many times Arthur or I tell you what a stupid idea it is—you do it anyway! And it always, _always _ends with us getting detention or yelled at! And now we can add _arrested _to the list!" Matthew's face was taking on a deep red that didn't have anything to do with embarrassment. The younger twin with just angry at this point.

"Oh, come on Mattie," Alfred began.

"No!" Matthew yelled, which caused the other three men to start a bit. "No Al! You do this to me _constantly_. And I go along with it because you're my brother and I love you, but I am putting my foot down _right now_! We are going to miss dinner and everyone will be mad at us. What if we get kicked out of the park? What if we have to spend the rest of our vacation sitting in the hotel room because _you _wanted to go behind the scenes?"

Alfred and Christian both paled at that statement. Being kicked out of Disney World hadn't even crossed their minds when they had first decided on their little excursion.

"Yeah," Matthew huffed. "_That _got your attention, didn't it? No more Disney—no Disney magic for you! Or any of us! I knew it," the blonde was starting to lose steam and began to shake his head as he glared at his twin and cousin. "I knew I should have said something, but I didn't because you wouldn't have listened to me. You never do, Al. All I wanted to do on this trip was go to _freaking Epcot Center_ and see all the countries but _NO_!" Matthew pointed a finger directly into Alfred's face, causing his twin to involuntarily shift backwards in the small folding chair. "Now I'll be lucky to still buy a postcard before they dump us out at the monorail and say 'sayonara' because _you_ can't just be satisfied going on rides like a normal person!"

"Wow," Gilbert said, cutting him off.

Matthew's breath was coming in short gasps from his outburst and the red on his face was now a combination of anger and embarrassment for losing his temper in front of a total stranger. The quiet teen _rarely_ spoke above a whisper, but when he finally snapped, his anger was legendary. Unfortunately, he _had _finally snapped—and in front of the most attractive man he had ever seen.

"You're really not the quiet one, are you?" Gilbert glanced over at Alfred and Christian's wide, shocked eyes. "You're a bit feisty." The albino grinned as Matthew came down from his adrenaline rush and put his face in his hands. "I like it."

Matthew's head shot up in surprise and his eyes locked onto the older man's face which was contorted as he attempted to hold back his laughter at the familial dynamics.

"Well," Gilbert stood up. "Since you two have had your asses verbally handed to you by Birdie here," he said as he glanced over at Matthew. "And I'm pretty sure the whole thing wasn't his idea anyway—" The albino paused and locked eyes with each boy. "You're free to go."

"For real?" Alfred blinked.

Gilbert nodded slowly, staring the boys down. "For real."

"You're not going to kick us out?" Christian asked hesitantly.

"No. Not today." Gilbert stated. "But," he held up a finger, "I don't want to see any of you in this room again—and I _especially _don't want to hear about you trying to get in that ride anymore. Got it?"

The boys nodded silently. "I said, got it!?" Gilbert raised his voice a bit.

"Yeah, totally dude," Alfred shouted back enthusiastically.

"Uh huh," Christian kept bobbing his head.

"Yes sir," Matthew whispered.

"Oh no," Gilbert shook his head and squinted his red eyes, wagging his finger at Matthew. "No Birdie, don't call me that."

"What?" Matthew looked confused.

Gilbert pressed a button on his desk and two well-muscled, uniformed security guards entered the room. "If you will excuse us for a moment boys, Ludwig and Elizabeta will escort you up to Main Street USA—Matthew will join you in a moment."

The boys blinked as they realized the shorter guard was indeed a woman—a woman who looked _much _more dangerous than either the tall blonde introduced as Ludwig, or Gilbert. Alfred and Christian stood, unusually silent and followed the two guards out of the room, giving Matthew worried glances as they left.

"Now, as I said," Gilbert crossed around to the front of his desk and leaned against it, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at the delectable younger man seated before him. "Don't call me that."

"Call you what?" Matthew looked a bit confused, he kept glancing toward the door his brother and cousin had left through.

"Sir," Gilbert stated firmly.

Matthew's head whipped around and he looked directly at the older man. "'Sir?' You don't want me to call you 'sir'?"

"Nein," the albino's German finally surfaced, making Matthew internally swoon. "Makes me feel old, like my grandfather. Call me Gil."

"Gil," Matthew tested out the word. He smiled when he realized how much he liked it.

"Better," Gilbert grinned at the younger man. "I can't have you making me feel old when I ask you to join me for dinner."

Matthew looked up at the handsome, smiling man in front of him. "Dinner?" his voice dropping back down to his normal volume of a whisper.

"Ja Birdie," Gilbert held out his hand. "You said you wanted to go to Epcot."

Shyly, the younger man slipped his fingers into the offered palm. "I _did _say that. I was so excited for Epcot—but it really isn't Al's thing." His breath caught as the albino pulled him to his feet and slipped a hand around his waist, drawing the younger man closer.

"Well, that's good," Gilbert murmured into Matthew's ear. "I'm not really in the mood for a chaperone."

Leaning down slowly, Gilbert closed the distance between their mouths and pressed a soft kiss to the younger man's lips. Matthew immediately reciprocated, pressing his tongue to Gilbert's lips and deepening the impromptu kiss. Matthew wasn't one for kissing strangers, but he couldn't stop himself—the German tasted so wonderful. It was only a few moments before they pulled apart, Gilbert's hands tangled in Matthew's hair and the younger man's fingers gripping the muscular biceps of his partner.

"That was," Matthew started. "Unexpected."

"Awesome!" Gilbert echoed.

The two men stood, locked in their impromptu embrace a moment longer, smiling at the opportunity that neither one had expected when they woke up that morning. Disney World certainly was full of unexpected magic.

"I'm off in an hour—let me take you," Gilbert panted the request as he pressed another kiss to Matthew's cheek. "The World Showcase has a 'Biergarten' in the Germany pavilion. Great wurst."

"I've never had wurst," Matthew stated innocently.

"Really?" Gilbert's smile grew predatory and he winked at the blushing man in front of him. "Well, I'll make sure to change that."

* * *

**Deus ex Machina**

Matthew transferred to the University of Central Florida, which had a decent biology program so that he could finish out his studies in Wildlife Sciences. Within a year of his academic transfer, he and Gilbert bought a condo near the university and the park where they spent their free time decorating their new place and spending a ridiculous amount of time cuddling in their king size bed.

The night Matthew graduated, Gilbert took him to dinner at their favourite restaurant, run by the albino's close friend, Francis, and proposed with the help of an elaborate dessert that looked like Iago along with a lot of blushing and stammering. Matthew accepted immediately.

With his degree, Matthew took on an internship at Disney's Animal Kingdom working with the polar bears, which turned into a full time job once the staff zoologists discovered his talent for dealing with the large ursine creatures. The two men stayed working at the most magical place on earth, and were married in front of the ride that Matthew, Alfred and Christian were caught sneaking into.

Matthew's twin and his cousin were his co-Best Men…because, as the quiet blonde put it, "Without you two and your stupidity, I would never have met the love of my life." Gilbert gave the two boys a Lifetime Fast-Pass as a 'Thank You' for introducing him to his precious Birdie.

And they lived Happily Ever After…

* * *

**AN: I doubt that a "Lifetime" Fast-Pass is a thing, but if it was, you **_**know**_** that Gilbert would totally have access to them and that he would think it a suitable "Thanks For Making My Life Awesome" gift to his childish brother-in-law/cousin-in-law—and you know that Al and Christian would be thrilled.**

**Yes, Matthew freaking out on Alfred and Christian was a reference to the "Three-Hour Rant." I think Gilbert would like feisty Mattie. A lot.**

**I have been to Disney World and Disney Land BUT I am not completely versed in the day to day activities of the Disney staff. So apologies for any inconsistencies with protocol, security, etc. I just really wanted to do something with Disney World and I **_**REALLY **_**wanted to see Gilbert in a uniform. XD Also, I am quite sure that the Animal Kingdom doesn't have polar bears, but I wanted a Kumajiro reference for Matthew. Apologies for any OOC-ness. **

**I never mention the ride they try to sneak into because I wanted it to be a 'Reader's Choice' sort of thing. I guess whichever attraction is your favourite—it was having technical difficulties that day and the boys thought it would be cool to see it 'backstage.' **

**The title is from Alfred's lie saying they were trying to get to Splash Mountain.**

**Deus ex Machina is a theatrical term meaning "God from the Machine". It is a shitty plot device to bring about a happy ending when you paint yourself into a corner. That isn't what happened here, I just really wanted to use the term. It is more of a joke. All of these little stories will end with a Deus ex Machina.**


	2. Giripan: Epcot is for Lovers

**AN: Kiku Honda is excited to go to Epcot Center because he heard that his favorite Disney character, Marie hangs out in front of France. Getting directions from a mysterious Frenchman, Kiku finds himself waiting under a large tree, with a strange and handsome man who strikes up a conversation—about cats.**

***This is one of the stories that takes place outside of the Magic Kingdom—Epcot Center. **

**Relationship: Japan/Greece (Giripan)**

**Characters: Kiku Honda (Japan); Heracles Karpusi (Greece); Francis (France) **

**Rated T: Mentions of suspected drug use. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (if I did then Japan would most **_**definitely**_** have videos of Arthur and Alfred for sale on ebay—and they would be affordable and able to play on a Region 1 player.) I also do not own Disney or anything associated with Disney such as the theme parks or attractions.**

* * *

**Once Upon a Time in the Magic Kingdom:**

**Epcot is for Lovers**

Kiku Honda was well aware that it was quite odd for a man of his age to be so excited to finally be at Disney World for the first time. Granted, he had been to Tokyo Disney many times growing up, but this was the first time that he had set foot in Disney _World_. He knew that Disney Land was the original, but for some reason, he had always dreamed of making it to Orlando and seeing everything that the Florida park had to offer. After all, Disney Land didn't have Epcot Center.

Kiku was particularly focused on the more sedate part of the Disney experience because he had heard a rumor that Marie from '_Aristocats' _was usually available in Epcot. The handsome Japanese man had grown up watching the classic animated film and had immediately fallen in love with the adorable family of cats that the movie featured. He had even dressed up as the alley cat Thomas O'Malley for three straight years for Halloween while attending college in the states. And he also credited the movie with his love of the feline creatures and the fact that he completely spoiled his own precious pet, Rin, with the finest tuna he could afford.

Despite his uncharacteristic excitement to see his favorite Disney cat, Kiku was beginning to show the signs of frustration—he had a slight frown. He had made sure to wake up early, and had managed to beat most of the crowds that morning. However, it was nearing midday and inexplicably he still had not managed to find the country of France on the World Showcase paths. The sun was becoming uncomfortable and the park was filling up with other guests. Kiku made sure to stand off to the edge of the walkway so that he would not be jostled by strangers as he tried to make sense of the park map.

He gazed at the map in his hands, defeat pooling into his brown eyes. The tiny print and small colorful arrows didn't seem to make any semblance of sense to the Japanese man. He felt as though he had been walking in circles for days instead of a few hours. Frowning slightly as he looked up to take in his surroundings once more, he saw a shadow fall on the ground next to him. Glancing to his right, Kiku saw a handsome blonde man with shoulder length hair, and a fashionable goatee looking at him with a smile.

"You look lost," the stranger purred in a French accent.

"I am trying to find one of the countries in the World Showcase," Kiku bowed his head, admitting defeat.

"Well, I do hope that you are looking for France," the stranger winked, his accent even more pronounced when he said the name of his home country.

"As a matter of fact," Kiku stated. "I am."

The blonde man laughed and clapped a hand on Kiku's shoulder, causing him to flinch slightly. "You have excellent taste, mon ami," the Frenchman hummed. "I can show you the way." Without waiting for a response, the blonde grasped Kiku's arm and pulled him off in a direction that Kiku didn't remember taking before.

"Do you work here?" Kiku stammered as he was dragged behind the laughing Frenchman. He couldn't think of another reason why a stranger would offer to show him where he needed to go, but the handsome blonde wasn't wearing anything that looked like a park uniform. Kiku didn't know how he could stand the heat in the bright blue, obviously woolen cape he was wearing, but the Frenchman didn't seem to even be sweating.

"Non," the blonde winked. "I just love to show people the best country displayed here—besides Canada of course." Kiku only blinked at the Frenchman's statement. "I am Francis," the blonde smiled. "And you?"

Kiku blushed as he realized his manners. Just because this Francis was a stranger and touching him, didn't mean that Kiku was going to be rude. "My name is Kiku," he whispered.

"Ah," Francis gasped in delight. "The majestic chrysanthemum!"

Kiku blinked in surprise. Most foreigners did not know that meaning of his name. It was quite refreshing to come across one who could appreciate the origin of a name—even if he was a bit handsy. "Yes," Kiku nodded, allowing the ghost of a smile to cross his features.

"Beautiful," Francis smirked. "Beautiful name for a beautiful man."

Blushing, Kiku looked up to realize that they were standing in front of a small replica of the Eiffel Tower. "France!" the Japanese man exclaimed.

"Oui," Francis winked. "I hope you find all you are looking for in the country of l'amour. By the way, Marie will be right there," the Frenchman pointed, "in about an hour. Au revoir."

Kiku turned to thank Francis, and also inquire as to how the Frenchman knew he was looking for Marie, when he realized that the blonde man was gone. It was as though he had vanished into thin air. Kiku shook his head and scanned the crowd, but he did not see a single blonde head among the crowd—which he found rather odd.

Shaking his head and deciding that there was nothing to do but wait, Kiku wandered into the area designated for France and purchased a cold beverage from one of the stands. He then took up residence under a large tree so that he could take advantage of the shade and still see the place where Marie was to make her appearance. The tree was lovely, due to the shade and the solitude. Most of the other park guests did not seem to want to linger in one place, for fear of missing something. Kiku watched the other people around him bustle about from one attraction to the next as the time ticked slowly down to Marie's arrival.

Sipping his drink, Kiku suddenly realized that he was not alone under the large tree any longer. At some point, unbeknownst to him, a slender, tan brunette had joined him in leaning against the fence in the shade. Kiku glanced over at the other man briefly, and noted that he was rather good-looking, with his shaggy chestnut hair, and deep green eyes; and also possibly under the influence of drugs. It was only a few moments later that Kiku realized that the man next to him was discreetly sneaking glances at him as well. Kiku decided that he was being quite rude, and resolved to not look at the tan, handsome creature next to him. He would wait for Marie in silence and as much solitude as he could manage in a theme park and he would _not _be looking at beautiful young men.

Unfortunately for Kiku, that plan was not going to happen.

Without warning the strange man next to him tilted his head to the side, staring blankly ahead and spoke. "I love cats," the brunette's voice was even and slow.

Kiku glanced around and noticing that no one else seemed to be standing near them, concluded that the strangely ruffled man was speaking to him. "Cats are nice creatures," Kiku stated, in an attempt to discourage further conversation, but also to remain polite.

There was a small pause, in which Kiku relaxed, but suddenly the man spoke again. "Cats are my favorite animal."

The Japanese man felt his eyes begin to dart around, looking for some escape. He did not enjoy conversing with strangers, no matter how attractive they were. However, he knew that he wasn't going to leave—he _had _to see Marie. He was not going to wander off just to avoid an awkward conversation, and run the risk of missing his favorite Disney character.

"Cats are very fluffy," Kiku stated, hoping the other man would stop talking.

The handsome stranger hummed and nodded slowly. "They are so cuddly. I would be a good cat," he tilted his head. "I am very cuddly too."

Kiku's eyes widened and he glanced away with a fierce blush running over his cheeks. He did not know how to respond to something like that. This whole day was turning into one of the most awkward experiences he could ever remember having.

The man turned to look at Kiku. He didn't smile, and every movement he made was so slow and deliberate that Kiku was sure he was on some sort of drug. "Are you here for the pretty white cat too?" the tan stranger spoke.

"Marie?" Kiku couldn't help himself. He turned and looked directly at the strange handsome man beside him. "Yes," Kiku nodded. "And you?"

Nodding slowly, the stranger blinked his dark green eyes at Kiku and said "Yes. I love cats."

Perhaps this strange man was not so unpleasant after all? Kiku couldn't help but feel drawn to someone who appreciated cats, especially the Aristocats, and the man's good looks didn't hurt. "She is my favorite," Kiki admitted. He was not so opposed to a conversation now that he knew this man was also here to see Marie.

"I'm Heracles," the man said and turned his head away to look at the people passing them. "Heracles Karpusi."

"Kiku."

Heracles nodded. "You must love cats too. Do you have any?"

Kiku blushed and reflexively pulled out his phone, holding it out to show the other man the numerous pictures of his precious cat. "His name is Rin. He loves tuna."

"Mine do as well," Heracles nodded. "He is beautiful. You have just the one?"

"Yes," Kiku said, putting away his phone. "How many do you have?"

Heracles shrugged slowly. "I don't know. Probably a hundred."

Blinking in surprise, Kiku felt his mouth dropping open slightly. "A hundred!"

Nodding, Heracles said, "Yes, I have many cats that I feed. Stray cats. They are all so wonderful. But I have three that live with me all the time. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They are so cuddly."

Kiku nodded. "Rin is very fluffy."

"I love fluffy cats."

Both men nodded at each other. A comfortable silence fell over them as they both leaned back against the fence, their eyes darting around looking for both Marie, and sneaking glances at each other.

After a few minutes of silently watching one another out of the corners of their eyes, Heracles spoke. "You came here _just_ to see the pretty, white cat?"

Kiku turned at the sudden question. "Yes," he stammered. When Heracles did not respond, Kiku immediately began to defend himself saying, "I know it must seem odd, but she is my favorite. I just found the whole movie to be a wonderful cinematic—"

"It's cool," Heracles interrupted. "I don't think that you're strange."

Kiku visibly relaxed his posture.

"Cats are wonderful," Heracles continued, gazing out into the crowd of people. "If more people loved cats, the world would be a better place."

Kiku nodded solemnly. "Yes."

They continued to awkwardly chat (mostly about cats) in the comfortable shade of the tree as they waited. After about a half an hour, Heracles lazily raised a finger and pointed near the base of the miniature Eiffel Tower. "Look," he stated.

Kiku followed his gaze. There she was! "Marie," the Japanese man breathed.

"She looks fluffy."

Both men stood from their positions against the fence and began to make their way through the crowds of people to the object of their mission. The costumed character of Marie was waving at passing children and doing some sort of hopping dance. Kiku tried to restrain himself from speed walking. He did not wish to seem too eager.

As they approached Marie, the cat placed her large paw over her pink mouth in the charade of a giggle before she waved excitedly at the two approaching men.

"Marie," Kiku made a small bow when he reached her. "You are my favorite Disney character."

"Mine too," Heracles yawned from behind Kiku's shoulder.

Marie waved at them again and then wiggled her paws in excitement. "Would you mind taking a photograph with me?" Kiku asked politely. Marie nodded her large costumed head and then waved once more.

Looking around for someone to take a photo for him, Kiku saw a short, attractive blonde woman walking past him. "Excuse me," Kiku said politely to her, catching the young lady's attention. "I know that it is quite rude of me to ask, but would you be so kind as—"

"You want me to take a picture of you and your boyfriend?" The young lady held her hand out for the cameras. "Sure, not a problem." She smiled brightly.

"Oh he is not—" Kiku began.

"Thanks," Heracles interrupted his correction and handed his camera to the young lady as well. Turning toward Kiku, Heracles blinked at the Japanese man and gestured toward Marie. "You must take a picture with me," Heracles stated. "A picture of all three of us, together."

"Oh, no," Kiku shook his head and took a single step backward.

"Yes," Heracles nodded slowly. "It will be a wonderful way to remember you."

Marie began to nod her giant character head and hold her arms out, beckoning Kiku to join them. He could not resist Marie. "Fine."

He couldn't help but notice that his agreement made Heracles give the first smile since their meeting. Stepping over toward his newfound friend and the large costumed cat, Kiku made sure that he was standing a bit away from the other two in order to discourage unwanted contact.

Marie had other ideas.

The costumed character slid her fluffy arms around both men's shoulders and squished them together so that they were chest to chest and almost touching lips. Holding them in place, the large Marie cat tilted her head and the tourist they had accosted snapped a few pictures with both men's cameras.

The longer that they held their pose, the closer the costumed Marie pushed them. Kiku thought he could hear a faint snicker come from inside the character's mask.

"This is nice," Heracles said glancing at Kiku's startled eyes.

Shaking his head slightly, Kiku spoke. "No, it is rather uncomfortable."

"I'm sure it is for you," Heracles lifted a single shoulder, making the motion look like all the effort he could muster. "You seem tense. But I enjoy being so close to such an attractive, intelligent man who obviously loves cats as much as I do."

Blinking, Kiku's eyes widened in shock. _'Heracles thought he was handsome!'_ Despite that wonderful revelation, Kiku was appropriately embarrassed that the person playing Marie was listening to every word of their awkward encounter.

"Maybe if we spend more time together you won't mind being so close to me," Heracles suggested.

Finishing with the last snap of the camera, the blonde girl announced "Finished!" with a flourish and handed the cameras back to each man. She winked at them saucily before she left. Other park guest clambered onto Marie for pictures and autographs as soon as the two men stepped back and resumed their places under the large shady tree.

"I would like to speak more to you," Heracles looked at Kiku. "About cats, and…other things."

It wasn't often that handsome young men professed an interest in spending time with the Japanese man. He wasn't shy exactly, but he was quite isolated, and he did not make friends very easily. He preferred the company of Rin. However, during the picture, when he was pressed up against this handsome brunette, Kiku couldn't help but get lost in those green eyes and wonder for a moment, what it would be like to have someone. Someone that he could spend his days with and have cats with and who wouldn't find him rude when he just wanted to be alone in his room. It sounded nice. Especially when wrapped in such a gorgeous package as Heracles Karpusi. Despite his usually tendencies, he found himself wanting to spend more time with the brunette man as well.

"Let me buy you dinner," Heracles looked intensely at Kiku.

"I couldn't possibly accept such generosity," Kiku stammered. "We hardly know one another." He may have wanted to get to know Heracles but he could not accept a free meal from a man who was practically a stranger. It would be rude.

"Don't worry," Heracles seemed to cover up a yawn and a grin all at once. "You can buy next time." With the implication of a future date on the horizon, Heracles turned and began to walk towards the restaurant inside the French display. Kiku followed, a rare smile gracing his lips.

Kiku Honda had known the first time he had ever watched the Aristocats that it was an important movie. He knew that somehow, that movie and the feline characters within were going to play a major part in his life. He just hadn't realized until that moment that his love for the animated cats was going to bring him to an even greater love.

The love of his life.

With just a little help from a Frenchman, a chance encounter under a tree, the magic of Disney, and by meeting a 'cat' who truly knew where it was at…and all that jazz.

* * *

**Deus ex Machina**

They kept in touch with one another very frequently after their meeting at Epcot and made a point to meet there every year to take a picture with Marie by the Eiffel Tower. After three years, they were married and bought a large plot of land in Kiku's hometown where they built a large single story house that allowed for lots of windows. They adopted a fluffy white kitten and named her Marie. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and Rin took a while to warm up to her, but eventually they fell in love with her as much as Kiku and Heracles had.

They turned their sprawling ranch home into a feline sanctuary where they had as many cats as they possibly could; most of them, the homeless strays that Heracles had been feeding. One of the rooms of the house was dedicated to a large television that played 'Aristocats' on a loop for their feline friends to watch as they all sat on squashy pillows. They made sure that at least once a week they would curl up with their herd of cats and watch the Disney movie that had touched them so much. Without Marie, and a mysterious Frenchman, they would have never found one another, and for that they were forever grateful.

And they lived Happily Ever After…

* * *

**AN: First time writing Giripan so…apologies. I didn't make them kiss or anything because I'm pretty sure Kiku would freak out at any public touching, especially with a man who is basically a stranger.**

***Kiku does mean 'chrysanthemum' in Japanese but I'm sure that you already knew that.**

***Kiku's cat Rin's name means "companion" according to a baby name website (so hopefully that is accurate, but I am not holding my breath.) **

***Heracles' cats, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades are named after the three main male Greek gods in Greek mythology.**

***The costumed Marie **_**could **_**be Francis in disguise—that is up to the reader. And I like to think of the girl taking pictures as Fem!America.**

***One of the taglines for the Aristocats film is "Meet the cats who know where it's at…and all that jazz!"**


	3. Spamano: Trouble in Typhoon Lagoon

**AN: ****Lifeguard Antonio Carriedo's eye is immediately caught by the caustic, foul-mouthed new employee at Typhoon Lagoon, who deals with the sharks at the water park's Shark Reef attraction. Antonio loves the water but he is frightened of the sharks so he usually steers clear of Shark Reef. However, he can't seem to stay away from Lovino, no matter how much the feisty Italian swears at him to 'Go Away.' One day while watching his crush (not creepy—okay a bit creepy) he sees Lovino slip and fall into the Reef. Without thinking he storms into the water to 'rescue' the more than able Shark Expert, earning him a verbal lashing and a date.**

***This story takes place outside of the Magic Kingdom at Typhoon Lagoon (one of Disney's waterparks).**

**Relationships: Spamano (Spain/South Italy)**

**Characters: Antonio Carriedo (Spain); Lovino Vargas (South Italy); Christian (Australia); mentions of Francis (France), Feliciano Vargas (North Italy) and Roma Vargas (Rome—Lovino and Feliciano's grandfather).**

**Rated T: For swearing, mostly from Lovino, kissing, Antonio using a liberal amount of tanning oil and some mild suspense with sharks (although, to be honest, sharks are my favorite and I love them—but I know some people might get spooked out by them)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (obviously since Spain isn't in booty shorts for every episode—I swear, that should probably be his default outfit). I also do not own Disney or any of their parks, such as Typhoon Lagoon, also don't own Tupperware or Armani (sad). First time writing Spamano so apologies and sorry if they are OOC.**

* * *

**Once Upon a Time in the Magic Kingdom:**

**Trouble in Typhoon Lagoon**

Antonio Carriedo knew that he was a handsome man. He knew that out of all of the lifeguards at Typhoon Lagoon, he had the best behind—and he had multiple staff competition wins to prove it. He knew that he was excellent at his job, and that his pleasant disposition made him a natural as a theme park employee. He also knew quite a bit about early renaissance art, due to his course of study at the university. All in all, Antonio knew a lot of things and was very happy with where he was in life.

What Antonio Carriedo did _not _know, was that his happy, cheerful life was about to be turned upside down—and become the kind of life that he had always dreamed of.

The day that Antonio's life changed, he was sitting in his lifeguard stand, lounging against the wooden back and lazily rubbing tanning oil along his muscular legs. Usually the young, handsome Spaniard used a plethora of sunblock due to his job as a lifeguard, but that morning when he arrived at work, he found himself taking the dark oil out of his locker and bringing it to his perch. It was as though something was pushing him to make sure he looked his best. Which made sense, because no one could resist Antonio Carriedo when he was covered in tanning oil. The man had the body of a god.

Shading the sun from his eyes, he saw his friend and co-worker Christian approaching with another, shorter man. Christian loved working at Disney and always made insinuations about 'what a grand adventure' it was at the park. No one really understood what he was talking about, but Antonio knew it was probably a good story since Christian had a knack for trouble and fun. The tanned Australian was one of the marine biologists in charge of the Shark Reef exhibit where the guests could swim with the prehistoric fish. Antonio didn't like Shark Reef—there wasn't enough money in the world to get him in the water with those death creatures.

As Christian and the mystery man approached his perch, Antonio took a moment to admire the way the other man moved. He walked with purpose and power and even with the scowl on his face, Antonio couldn't help but notice how handsome he was.

"Hey Christian," Antonio waved, mentally telling his heart to stop flipping around in his chest. "What's going on, Amigo?"

"Toni," came the energetic reply. "This is Lovino Vargas. He's the new marine biologist we've hired to deal with Shark Reef," Christian slapped the small, scowling man on his back. "He's one of the best," the Australian laughed. "Almost as good as me."

"Better than you," Lovino grumbled.

Antonio was completely infatuated.

He spent the next few weeks subtly watching the handsome biologist and discovered that Lovino was an exceptional diver and was very gifted with the sharks in his care. Antonio also spent every chance he could trying to talk to the surly new employee. He soon discovered, as most of the rest of the Typhoon Lagoon staff, that Lovino wasn't one for small talk.

He managed to find the young shark wrangler in the staff lunchroom one afternoon and tried to strike up a conversation about the weather—which crashed and burned rather quickly since they were in central Florida and the most that Antonio could come up with was "It's sunny." He didn't even receive a worded acknowledgement. Lovino had simply grunted and gathered up his Tupperware of spaghetti and left.

The next time they ran into each other, was in the staff locker room a few mornings later. Antonio was changing into his park issued swim trunks when Lovino came bursting through the door in his street clothes. Despite the casual environment of their work, the young Italian was dressed in an incredibly expensive suit. If Antonio didn't know better, he would have said it was an Armani.

"Good morning!" Antonio chirped brightly.

Lovino grunted.

"Lovely day," the Spaniard tried again.

Lovino rolled his eyes as he removed his suit jacket, giving Antonio a glimpse of the inner tag—it _was _Armani. "Yes," the Italian snorted. "It's _sunny _again."

"Is something wrong Lovi?" Antonio draped the lanyard with his lifeguard whistle over his neck and turned to see Lovino sitting on the bench behind him and blushing.

"No," the Italian shot a glance at Antonio's chest and his blush deepened considerably. The tall lifeguard found it completely endearing. He waited a moment, taking his time gathering his bag of sunscreen and oil and water bottles. The dallying paid off because soon enough the smaller man huffed and said, "My family is coming to visit."

"Oh," Antonio tilted his head, "You don't get along?"

"No," Lovino said. "I mean yes. We do. It's just…" the scowling Italian trailed off.

Nodding, Antonio smiled, "Family is difficult."

Lovino took a chance and glanced over at the tall Spaniard. "Yes. It's…competitive, to say the least."

"Oh," Antonio blinked. "Is your brother a marine biologist as well?"

Lovino grumbled and looked away saying, "No. He's a painter. Just like my grandfather wanted. He's the good one."

"Like painting houses?" the Spanish man inquired.

"No," Lovino glared at the man who he suddenly felt was interrogating him. "Like painting _paintings. _Think Da Vinci or Botticelli or Caravaggio."

Antonio, who was currently attending the local university part-time as an Art History Major smiled brightly. "Wait, is your grandfather Roma Vargas?" Antonio's breath caught as he watched Lovino turn away from him and angrily nod. The Spaniard gasped and he clapped his hands together and giddily rushed, "We just learned of him in my class! He is so talented! Your brother must be so talented! Why aren't you a painter Lovi?"

Lovino's head whipped around and he glared at the taller man. Oddly enough, the green-eyed lifeguard didn't seem to really register the angry in Lovino's gaze. "Because," the small Italian spit out. "My brother is better at it than I am and everyone knows it!" Without a backward glance, Lovino slammed his locker closed, grabbed his expensive suit jacket and stalked out of the room.

He hadn't even changed for work.

Antonio was saddened at the other man's departure, but he wasn't discouraged. The more he learned about the handsome Italian diver, the more he realized how much he liked the younger man.

The other employees were beginning to grumble that despite Lovino's proficiency at his job, he was rather difficult to get along with. Something like that didn't bother Antonio one bit. His friend Francis had always told him that if something was worth fighting for, it would probably be a challenge.

When he had first informed his French friend about his growing crush on the Italian, he was treated to a very long lecture on the proper way to woo a difficult partner. So far, all of Francis' advice wasn't working very well, but Antonio was confident that it would. He had definitely noticed the cute, shorter man checking him out in the locker room. Maybe he needed to use more tanning oil—that might help.

With his new plan of action, Antonio made a mental note to buy more tanning product after his shift was over and grabbed his towel and mesh bag of supplies, ready to start his day. As he walked to his usual lifeguard station, Antonio basked in the warmth of the sun, beating down onto his skin. The weather was always beautiful in central Florida, but something about the smell of the breeze and the feel of the sun made the Spaniard think that today was going to be something extra special. Hearing a muffled shout, as he passed Shark Reef, Antonio lifted his sunglasses, and saw Lovino silhouetted against the sun.

The Italian was pacing the narrow concrete pier that jutted out into the shark exhibit, still in his suit, waving his hands and shouting at himself. He was far enough away that he couldn't make out exactly what Lovino was saying, but he did catch the words 'sexy,' and 'bastard.' Antonio paused in the trek to his lifeguard perch, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to blatantly stare at the object of his affection. The feisty Italian was just so cute—especially when riled up. The more that Antonio saw of Lovino's outbursts, the more he came to think of the shorter man as simply adorable. Although, when he had voiced that opinion to Christian, his Australian friend had scoffed and mentioned how difficult Lovino could be to work with.

Antonio didn't care, he busied himself watching the increasingly irritated Italian and let his mind wander to their perfect first date which would definitely involve holding hands. He was certain that Lovino would protest, but he knew that the young Italian would give in if he turned on the charm. Smiling as Lovino's lecture to himself began to heat up, Antonio was completely taken by surprise when the Italian slid through a puddle of water, and flailed for a moment trying to catch his balance on the slippery pier. He managed to catch himself, but in his anger, Lovino decided to take out his frustrations on the puddle in question and leaned down to yell at the small wet patch.

Without warning, Lovino threw his arm out in a particularly violent gesture, lost his balance once more when his expensive shoe hit a slick and tipped headfirst into the water of Shark Reef. Antonio didn't even wait a beat before rushing out onto the narrow walkway. Sliding clumsily along the slippery walk as he rushed to where Lovino had disappeared beneath the water, Antonio could feel a painful clench around his heart.

He was reacting, not thinking. If he had been thinking, then his first thought would have been for the large, toothy creatures gliding beneath the surface. One quick breath and the Spaniard clumsily jumped into the water of the shark exhibit after his crush. Opening his bright green eyes underwater, Antonio could feel his heart hammering in his chest, from both the sharks and worry for the Italian marine biologist. Lovino was swimming a few feet away, his movement jerky due to the awkward extra layers of his suit and shoes. Antonio was on him in a moment, looping a muscular arm around the Italian's waist and gripping tight as he began to kick for the surface. At the contact, Lovino's head whipped around and he glared at the Spaniard, his eyes murderous. Lovino wriggled and attempted to slap away Antonio's hands, but the lifeguard merely tightened his grip, his training kicking in as he pulled them both to the surface. After the initial resistance, Lovino relaxed into Antonio's grip and allowed himself to be pulled to the surface, both men knowing that struggle would only make their situation more dangerous.

The moment their heads broke the water, Lovino immediately snapped at the Spaniard holding him, "What the fuck!?"

"You fell in," Antonio's voice came in small gasps from the exertion of a rescue.

Despite the fact that Lovino seemed perfectly fine, Antonio refused to relinquish his grip and the Spaniard performed an awkward breaststroke toward the nearest ladder dragging the glaring Italian with him. Once both men were safely deposited back onto the small pier, the sharks gliding peacefully beneath them, Antonio couldn't help himself and grasped the shorter man into a fierce hug. The hug was not returned. Squirming at the contact, Lovino continued to glare and began to mutter things in Italian that Antonio did not understand, but he could catch the general idea.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lovino shouted, his voice laced with fury.

"I was rescuing you Lovi," Antonio's eyes went wide at he stared with unabashed admiration at the small Italian man who was trying to push himself out of the lifeguard's arms.

"You could have been fucking killed," Lovino screeched, finally extracting himself from the taller man's grip and standing up. His suit hung from his body and his face was a bright red from anger and exertion. "I was perfectly fine! I'm a trained fucking diver! And you could have been fucking killed!" Lovino repeated himself in anger.

"Lovi," Antonio gasped, scrambling to his feet. "You aren't supposed to swear—there could be children around! It's in the Cast Member's handbook!"

"There's no kids around the fucking shark tank," the young Italian regretted the words as soon as he turned away from the taller man as he saw two children staring openly at him, their mouths in perfect 'O's of surprise. Blushing with embarrassment, Lovino took some comfort in the fact that both children were probably at least middle school age—and therefore had most likely heard worse before. Nevertheless, he still stammered out a quick, "Sorry—don't take drugs from strangers," before he hurried away, the Spaniard still on his heels.

"I think you're supposed to encourage not taking drugs from _anyone_," Antonio chirped as he followed Lovino toward the employee locker room. "You should make sure they know that drugs in general are really bad."

"I was a bit distracted," Lovino growled. "I'm sure they got the point."

"You can never be too sure," Antonio pressed on. "Kids can be a bit oblivious."

Rolling his eyes as he stomped down the concrete walk, leaving large puddles in his wake, Lovino could appreciate the irony of the Spaniard's statement—calling someone out on being oblivious.

"Lovi?" Antonio asked, as he trailed behind.

"What?" The Italian's voice was full of exasperation. "What do you want? Why do you call me Lovi all the time? It's not my name. Why do you insist on trying to talk to me? You're just so—so—"

"I just thought we could be friends," the green-eyed man thought it was best to dance around the entire truth.

"I don't need friends," Lovino snapped without looking back.

"Everyone needs friends," Antonio stated. "Just because you're mean to everyone doesn't mean that we don't want to be your friend."

Stopping suddenly in his tracks, Lovino's eyes narrowed and he clenched his teeth. "Mean?" he questioned in a hard voice.

"It's not your fault," Antonio kept on, not sensing the anger radiating from the smaller man. "You're just hard to get to know. But you seem like a wonderful man. Maybe you just need to smile more and stop yelling at everyone?"

Spinning around angrily, Lovino pressed a finger into the Antonio's incredibly hard chest. He fully intended to explain to the handsome Spaniard that he _wasn't _mean, he was just trying to do his job in a _professional_ way and if everyone took it as him being difficult then it was _their _problem, and _not _his…but he found the words lost in this throat. He was face to face with the gorgeous lifeguard's pectoral muscles and he could see the water beading off of his skin where it was reacting to the tanning oil that Antonio always used. Trying not to distract himself with thoughts about how smooth the taller man's skin was, or how green his eyes were, or—oh fuck it. Lovino snaked his hands around Antonio's neck and pulled the other man roughly toward him in a hard, deep kiss.

Antonio froze, his eyes wide for a split second before he realized that the thing he had wanted since the feisty Italian first showed up at Typhoon Lagoon was finally happening. Placing his hands against Lovino's hips, and digging his fingers into the sopping wet clothes hanging from the smaller man's body, Antonio gently pulled Lovino closer as their kiss continued.

It was only a few seconds before Lovino pressed his hands against Antonio's bare chest and pushed away hard. Without a word, the smaller man spun around and began stalking towards the locker room once more. Antonio stood, dumbfounded, where he had been left, allowing Lovino to make quite a head start in his escape.

"Wait!" Antonio snapped out of his stupor and began jogging toward the soaked Italian. "What was that?" He caught up to Lovino and tried to catch the shorter man's eyes as they walked.

Instead of replying to Antonio's question, Lovino snorted and kept his eyes straight ahead. "Don't ever fucking do something like that again!" Lovino's voice was dangerously low.

For a moment, Antonio was worried that he meant the kissing—that would be terrible. He _liked _kissing Lovino! The Spaniard was about to protest when the entire matter was cleared up with an angry burst from the Italian.

"If you don't know how to properly interact with the sharks you could startle them." Lovino's eyes were bright, and he refused to look at Antonio. "You scared me," came a whisper from the Italian.

"I'm sorry," Antonio smiled.

"You should be," came the gruff reply.

"You scared me too," Antonio reached out and slid his hand into Lovino's as the dripping marine biologist kept walking. His only reply was the slight squeeze to his palm. Antonio grinned. "Want to come over for dinner tonight?"

Lovino pushed the door to the locker room open and slipped inside. He turned around to face the taller man and took a moment to admire the lifeguard's incredibly green eyes as he waited hopefully for the Italian's response.

"I'm cooking," Lovino stated before he slammed the door in Antonio's face, leaving the Spaniard with the biggest smile on his face for the rest of the day.

Antonio Carriedo knew that he was in love.

* * *

**Deus ex Machina**

Three months after they began dating, Lovino introduced Antonio to his brother and his grandfather, who were both enamored of the handsome Spaniard, both because of his incredible good looks and also because of his profuse flattery of their artwork. The very first night, the group didn't even make it through the appetizers before Roma Vargas was hinting that he hoped his grandson had enough sense to make 'this handsome and intelligent boy' a part of the Vargas Family.

Antonio taught Lovino a few tricks on how to paint, and every single piece that the Italian would complete was lovingly framed and hung somewhere in their house as though it were the most precious artwork in the world—because to Antonio, it really was. And although the difficult young man knew that he would never measure up to his family in the art world, that he had something much better—the love of his life.

Lovino snarked and snapped until he convinced Antonio to learn how to scuba dive, and the lifeguard discovered that he adored the sport. Eventually, he began to gradually get over his fear of the giant beasts as he watched his wonderful Lovino swim with them. Lovino never pressured Antonio to enter the shark attraction again, however after they had been together for almost a year, the Spaniard surprised him but suggesting that they try it out. Antonio enjoyed it so much that afterwards they made a monthly date to dive in Shark Reef.

When the two finally did marry, their honeymoon was spent on a cruise around the Mediterranean Sea, with the intention of trying each other's cultural cuisine and doing some diving. Unfortunately, they didn't make it out of their state room very often. Antonio insisted that it was the best vacation he ever had.

And they lived Happily Ever After…

* * *

**AN: My first Spamano! They were so fun! I just hope that Lovino wasn't too unlikeable. I am super Tsundere and I like Tsunderes and sometimes I accidentally make them **_**really…**_**mean (which I guess doesn't speak well for me because I usually have them respond in a similar way that I would—oops). It is with the best intent because…I like **_**difficult**_**. I really like Antonio though, he is just the sweetest thing. (And I really wanted to make him into a lifeguard—yum!) I also do think that Feli and Rome would be all over Antonio and totally approve of the relationship.**

***Typhoon Lagoon is one of Disney World's Water Parks, it features wave pools and slides and lazy rivers but it also features the Shark Reef where, yes, you can swim with sharks. I want to swim with sharks.**

***Leonardo Da Vinci, Botticelli and Caravaggio are all famous Italian painters. **

***When I was writing the part about Spain diving in after Lovi, I originally wrote it as "he's a lifeguard and would obviously be super graceful about this" and then I was like "NAH! It's Spain. And he's scared for Lovino…he's gonna be a hot mess." Also, please be aware how dangerous it is to try and rescue a drowning person-a lot of times they will bring you down as well. Be cautious and all that.  
**


	4. Sufin: Downtown Disney Dalliance

**Tino works at the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique transforming excited young children into princesses and knights for their time at Disney World. Every morning, the incredibly handsome man, Berwald, who plays Prince Adam stations himself outside of the Boutique and Tino finds that he has fallen in love with the fake prince, despite the fact that they have never spoken**

**Relationships: Berwald(Sweden)/Tino(Finland)-SuFin**

**Characters: Berwald (Sweden); Tino (Finland); Feliks (Poland); Peter (Sealand); mentions of Toris (Lithuania), Francis (France) and Gilbert (Prussia); offhand mention of Matthew (Canada).**

**Rated T: For some language (mostly from Peter) and some sexual innuendos (mostly from Feliks)—shocker. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (otherwise my OTPs would do the spaghetti eating thing from Lady and the Tramp whenever they ate pasta). I also do not own anything associated with Disney, their theme parks or attractions...or Star Wars.**

* * *

**Once Upon a Time in the Magic Kingdom:**

**Downtown Disney Dalliance **

From the very first moment that Tino saw the tall, handsome man dressed as Prince Adam, standing in front of his store window, he knew that he was in love. The blue and gold costume of Belle's prince was filled out perfectly by the muscular, blue-eyed man, who wore it as though he had been born in the damn thing. Every day, like clockwork, Prince Adam and Belle would take their places in front of the large window, giving Tino a good half an hour to blatantly ogle the intimidating blonde.

They had never actually _spoken_, per se, but Tino knew that they would—and it would be _perfect_. After all, if there was one thing that Tino knew, it was that magical things happened where he worked. It was called the Magic Kingdom for a reason. One day, he fully intended to introduce himself to the handsome prince and let the costumed embodiment of his dreams sweep him off his feet. But until the day that he worked up the nerve, Tino would just quietly watch the Prince and admire him from afar.

All of this pining from a distance was driving Tino's friend and co-worker Feliks absolutely insane. Feliks totally understood that it could be quite frightening to actually strike up a conversation with someone that you had a crush on, but something had to be done. Honestly, he had been watching his friend stare at the handsome prince for _months_ without so much as a 'hello.'

Every day, whenever Belle and Prince Adam would take their places in front of the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique where Tino and Feliks worked, Feliks would try to encourage his friend to go out front and interact with the tall, dashing man. Nothing ever came of it, which greatly confused Feliks. He knew that Tino was a kind-hearted soul, but he also knew from years of experience that the smaller man could be quite brave when it came down to it. The sweet-tempered Tino had actually spent a few years in the Finnish military as a highly decorated sniper before retiring and moving to America. Now he helped Feliks dress small children up in costumes for their big Disney adventures before they headed into the park. The whole thing made Feliks' head spin. Sniper to Children's Makeover Specialist was quite a career jump—personally Feliks thought of it as an upward move—military clothes weren't any fun.

That morning, as they were preparing for their day, Feliks sighed as he watched his friend mooning around the store, shooting glances out the window in the hopes of catching the dashing prince. Personally, Feliks thought the man was terrifying but if that's what Tino found attractive—to each their own, he thought. "Why don't you just go out there," Feliks poked at Tino with a pink, sparkly fairy wand.

Startled, Tino whirled around and waved his hands wildly. "No," he whispered, glancing around as though someone may hear. "I could never do that."

"Why not," Feliks tilted his head. "You know what Francis is always saying—how you need to be more assertive with sexy men. That crazy Frenchman may have terrible taste in cologne, but he does have a point. Just walk out there and say 'hey big strong prince man, you're super hot' and then offer him a massage or something."

"Oh my god!" Tino gasped. "No! I'm not…offering _anyone_ a _massage _in the middle of Disney World!"

"Technically, we're not actually inside the park," Feliks offered.

"Stop it!" Tino hissed. "No. No, no, no. I am not going to walk out there and make a fool of myself in front of the man I am in love with!" Whirling around to make an escape from his meddling friend and his inappropriate flirting advice, Tino ran smack into the chest of a large costumed Tigger.

Both Tino and Feliks gasped; although to be honest, Feliks screamed and began shooting glitter hairspray at the costumed character. The Tigger didn't move. He simply lifted his hand in what looked like a wave.

Recovering what was left of their dignity, both of the boutique employees caught their breath and Tino stated, "Characters aren't allowed in the store."

Feliks kept spraying glitter at them as though it were anti-Tigger spray.

The Tigger shook its large head.

"Do you need something?" Tino asked.

The Tigger waved again.

"Not cool dude," Feliks had finally set down the bottle of hairspray and taken a step toward them. "You can't just sneak up on people when they're having a conversation about being in love with Prince Adam."

"Shut up!" Tino hissed at his friend. He knew the gossip network amongst the park employees was more efficient than pink eye in a preschool and he did _not_ want to run the risk of his sexy, perfect prince finding out about his little crush.

"What?" Feliks shrugged. "Everyone knows you're in love with that Swedish guy who plays Prince Adam. You stare at him all the time. Even Gilbert has picked up on his when he comes by, and he doesn't catch much if it doesn't have to do with him or that shy little boyfriend of his."

Tino blushed and shook his head, remembering how the Head of Security was always teasing him about his window watching whenever he stopped by to pick up the cash deposits for the day.

The flamboyant blonde pointed at Tino and said loudly to the Tigger, "My friend is in love with Prince Adam."

The Tigger just stared at them.

"See," Feliks chuckled. "He doesn't care."

"Oh my god," Tino was beyond flustered and he began to wave his hands in a shoo-ing motion at the costumed man. "You have to go," he said, swatting at the air. "Goodbye Tigger. Go away."

The Tigger, turned and shuffled out of the front door and wandered down the street toward the entrance to the park.

Tino immediately whirled on his friend and sputtered, "I can't believe you told that Tigger that I was in love with the Prince!"

Feliks shrugged again. "I'm sure he would have figured it out eventually. You're super obvious."

Sighing, Tino silently hoped that the rest of the day would pass without incident and that the beautiful blonde prince would make an appearance at some point. Unfortunatly, that afternoon when Belle and her prince finally showed up, it was not Tino's gorgeous blonde, but a shorter brunette man who looked slightly nervous.

Feliks sidled up beside him and gazed out the window at the new Prince Adam, humming his appreciation. "Now _there's _a prince I could get behind. Literally." Tino rolled his eyes as Feliks winked at him and then turned to wave out of the store window at the brunette prince.

When Tino returned to his small apartment that night, he skipped dinner and fell into bed almost immediately. His usual dreams of handsome blonde men with glasses were soon disrupted by visions of bouncing Tiggers who kept repeating _'he knows, he knows.' _ Tino woke up at three in the morning and realized that he wasn't going to get back to sleep. He may as well begin his day—hopefully it would be less awkward than the previous.

It wasn't.

The shop had not even been open for an hour and they had run out of Princess Jasmine shoes which caused an outcry amongst the small girls lined up to be turned into their fantasy princess. Tino knew that Feliks was correct when every month he insisted that while Elsa was the queen of the moment, that they had a responsibility to keep the classics stocked up—especially popular costumes such as Jasmine and Aurora. As he attempted to calm the tears of a very distraught little girl clutching a stuffed Rajah, Tino heard the bell to the shop door ting and he whirled around to greet the new customer.

He found himself staring at his perfect prince.

The tall, blonde, embodiment of human perfection stood in front of him with his arm around the shoulders of a small boy who had dirty blonde hair, enormous eyebrows and a ratty t-shirt sporting a Union Jack with a large 'X' though it and the words 'Down with Britian.'

Completely flustered, Tino patted the small, crying girl on the shoulder and found himself stammering to the girl's mother, "Just pick any other princess—free of charge—on the house. So sorry about Jasmine." He stood slowly, and walked over toward the tall blonde and the little boy without so much as a backward glance at the other customers.

Tino found his voice caught in his throat as he finally was able to get lost in those perfect blue eyes. Gazing through the window did not do them any justice. Up close they were so clear, the man's square glasses emphasizing the crystalline color that blazed its way into Tino's heart and made him lick his lips unconsciously. "Can I help you," he didn't even look at the small boy—he was lost in those eyes.

"I want to be a knight!" the young child shouted at him. The boy's high pitched voice cutting though to Tino's brain and forcing him to look down at the child.

"A knight," he nodded. "Of course. And you would be Sir…"

"Peter!" The boy shouted again. "Sir Peter! This is Berwald. He works here so you have to be nicer to him then these other people."

Tino's blonde god, Berwald apparently, placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and said quietly. "We are always nice to everyone, right Peter?"

"Sure, I guess," Peter shrugged. "I want a sword too!"

"Well of course," Tino nodded, glancing between Peter and the love of his life, who he now had a name for. "Every knight needs a sword."

"Why don't you find the perfect one," Feliks had slid up behind him and pointed to the sword rack in the corner of the shop. "You can pick a sword and Tino and _Berwald,"_ Tino's friend practically purred the name, "can _talk_." At Tino's glare, Feliks slunk off, winking so much that he looked as though he may be having a stroke.

Peter let out a yelp and ran toward the swords, while Tino glanced somewhat shyly up at Berwald. "Um," Tino muttered. "What brings you to the Boutique?"

Berwald pointed at Peter. "He wanted to be a knight."

"Right," Tino nodded awkwardly. "Knights. Princes. Dashing princes with blue eyes…I mean, um," Tino wrinkled his nose and attempted to backtrack. "Knights," he finished lamely. Shaking his head in embarrassment as he looked away, he didn't notice that Berwald just kept watching him and that a small smile was crossing the tall Swedish man's face. Not really knowing what else to do, Tino glanced up at Berwald and attempted to salvage the situation…with a joke.

"When is a piece of wood like a king?" Tino blurted, without thinking.

"When it's _hard_," Feliks sailed by and smirked at them.

"No!" Tino shouted startled. Berwald chuckled discreetly at the obviously flustered boutique employee. "No," Tino looked back at Berwald, his eyes desperate. "When it's a ruler," he finished.

"That's lame," Peter appeared next to Berwald suddenly.

Tino glanced down at the young boy uncomfortably. "Yes," he agreed, his eyes wide. "Yes you're right Peter, it is…lame."

Berwald shuffled onto one foot. "I thought it was funny."

Blushing furiously, Tino swallowed a few times before looking at Peter and blurting, "I should get you some armor!" He grasped the boy around the shoulders and steered him toward the back of the boutique where most of the costumes were kept. Desperate to catch his breath, and not willing to pass up an opportunity to grill the little boy about Berwald, Tino began to assemble a miniature knight costume as he attempted casual chit chat with Peter.

"So," Tino handed Peter a piece of plastic knight's armor. "How do you know Berwald?" He had hesitated a bit on the question because, he honestly couldn't tell. The two didn't look as though they were related, but perhaps Berwald had adopted him. _'Oh, no!'_ What if Berwald was happily married and had a family with Peter and some attractive person who couldn't come today because they were busy at their high powered job? Tino felt sad at the thought. He really hoped that wasn't the answer because thinking about all of the months he had wasted staring out the window of the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique and fantasizing about how Berwald's arms would feel wrapped around his waist made him feel just the slightest bit pathetic.

"He's my Big Brother," Peter clumsily buckled the plastic breastplate of armor over his shirt.

"Really?" Tino raised his eyebrow inquisitively. Well, _that _was excellent news! "You don't look related."

"I mean my Big Brother as in Berwald mentors me," Peter chirped, pulling a large helmet over his head. "We hang out together because my real older brothers are all twats."

Tino gasped and glanced quickly around them, "Don't say things like that in front of the other children!"

"Why?" Peter tilted his head and peered out through the plastic knight helmet.

"Because," Tino couldn't really think of an excuse that Peter would adhere to, so he went with a classic. "Because it's a bad word."

Peter simply stared back at him. "Well they are," he stated. "If you're telling the truth then it should be okay."

"Well," Tino gulped. "If you have to talk unkindly about them, then maybe just say that they are mean." He felt uncomfortable encouraging the corruption of youth.

Peter blinked a few times and shrugged saying, "Whatever."

Placing his hand on Peter's shoulder, Tino guided the newly costumed 'knight,' complete with sword, out into the main area of the boutique where Berwald was waiting. The tall Swede stood up when the two emerged from the changing area and blinked at Peter for a moment before turning to Tino and stating, "He looks good."

Tino blushed despite himself. After months of watching Berwald, he knew that the handsome blonde wasn't much for small talk, and the simple three word statement was most likely the highest praise coming from the intimidating man.

"Of course I look good!" Peter shouted and brandished his small plastic sword at his mentor. "I'm a brave knight!"

"Ooh," Feliks passed by the trio and grinned at the small, energetic knight. "You are so dashing Sir Peter! So well dressed and fancy, even if armor really isn't my thing." The green-eyed man winked at his friend as he slid behind Berwald, clutching an armful of tiaras. After all this time, Feliks was so happy that Tino was finally interacting with the man he had been eyeing through the window.

"He looks very good," Berwald stated once more.

Tino blushed and looked intently at his shoes. "Thank you."

"Tino looks good in armor too," Feliks called out.

Tino felt the hot rise of a blush come across his face, but when he gathered the nerve to look up at the tall man in front of him, he was surprised to see a tinge of pink on Berwald's cheeks as well. Looking away, Tino's eyes scanned the shop to see if there was anything that he needed to do so that he would be able to escape with some modicum of dignity. Unfortunately, it seemed as though, for the first time, Feliks had everything well in hand.

There was a drawn out silence between the two men as Peter danced around in between them, waving his sword at various objects and proclaiming his bravery. Berwald cleared his throat, and Tino looked up to see the tall blonde was also staring at the floor with a neutral expression.

"I've seen you," the tall blonde said. "Through the window."

"I've seen you too," Tino's breath was rushed and he quickly looked back at his shoes.

"And I heard you yesterday," Berwald stated simply.

Tino looked up, confused. "Heard me?" He trailed off as he tried to wrack his brain with what Berwald had overheard. He hadn't seen the handsome Swede at all the day before.

The towering blonde bobbed his head in a single nod. "Heard you say that you loved me."

Tino's mouth shot open and his eyes popped open in horror. "No!" he squeaked. "No, I didn't say that—of course I didn't say that—we don't even know each other! So…so how could I love you, because that would be silly and ridiculous and oh so creepy and I'm not creepy—"

"You're a little creepy," Feliks sang out from behind the register.

"Not helping!" Tino hissed at his friend.

Berwald simply watched as Tino worked himself into a frenzy. Peter had stopped fighting imaginary dragons and was watching both grownups with wide eyes. "But you did," the small boy chirped. He turned to look at Berwald. "You said that he did," Peter looked confused.

"What?" Tino stared at the young boy.

"Yeah," Peter jabbed at the ground with his plastic sword. "Ber said that he had to trade places with his friend Toris yesterday because Toris had to go to the dentist. So Ber played Tigger and then Toris had to be the boring prince. He said, that _you_ said, that you were in love with him when he came in the shop to talk to you. That's what he said." Peter nodded his head stubbornly.

Tino's mouth began to open and close like a fish out of water as he stared wide-eyed at the handsome man he was _most definitely_ in love with. "You," he gasped. "You were the Tigger yesterday?"

Berwald nodded. "I was doing a favor for a friend."

"And you heard," Tino began to blush furiously. "You heard _everything _that I said, didn't you?"

The handsome Swedish man nodded again. "Would you like to go on a date?"

"With you?" Tino gulped.

"Yes," Berwald stated simply. "With me and Peter. I have him until six."

"I want to eat at Jedi Mickey's!" Peter shouted waving his sword again.

Berwald gave a slight tilt of his mouth, in what Tino guessed was a smile. "Anything you want Peter." He turned toward the small boutique employee. "Come with us. Please." Tino found the 'please' to be incredibly endearing. "I would like a chance to love you back," Berwald's bright blue eyes met Tino's and he felt his heart melt.

"I would like to give you that chance."

This time, Berwald _truly _smiled. Feliks thought he looked quite scary—Tino thought he was incredibly dashing.

"Well," Tino shrugged. "I guess since I've already 'confessed,' we have that out of the way."

Berwald gently took the shorter man's hand. "That's good," he looked down at Tino. "Because I plan on marrying you…and I think we have already wasted enough time watching each other through windows."

"You certainly have," Feliks piped up from the front of the store, as he smoothed out a gown. "I'm planning the wedding by the way," the blonde Polish man sang out. "I'm thinking that you would both look good in blue."

"You will look good in anything," Berwald stated, gazing down at Tino, his voice the epitome of seriousness.

Tino blushed. Apparently he had been correct. Eventually, he and his handsome prince _would _speak…and it had been perfect. Just as he had always planned.

* * *

**Deus ex Machina**

After a year, Berwald hung up the blue and gold Prince Adam costume and decided to open a small business making his own Scandinavian furniture—a skill at which he showed a lot of promise. While Tino continued to work at the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique, Berwald used his considerable building prowess to build a small wooden cabin from the ground up in one of the more secluded hills. Tino had a somewhat longer commute, but as long as he was with his handsome prince, he would make do.

The two made a point of taking Peter out at least once a week in order to keep the boy from learning more foul language from his 'twat older brothers.' The young boy even expressed an interest in helping Berwald out around his shop as an apprentice of sorts.

True to form, Feliks planned their wedding and the predominant colour was indeed blue. Both grooms looked incredible. They danced their first dance to "Beauty and the Beast," but according to Peter, everyone agreed that they were both 'beauty.'

And they lived Happily Ever After…

* * *

**AN: The Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique has two locations at the Magic Kingdom, one is located in the Cinderella Castle and the other is in Downtown Disney and specializes in little makeovers for kids visiting the park—Princesses and Knights. I am told that they _do_ cater to grown-ups to a point (hairstyle, makeup, tiaras—just not costumes). This story utilizes the one in Downtown Disney-*I ****am**** aware that since Downtown Disney is outside of the park, that costumed characters DO NOT go there to interact with guests…but I really wanted Tino and Feliks to work at the Boutique (you know that they would be perfect for it)—and I didn't want them in the castle because—that's for a later story.**

***The reference to Tino being a sniper-go check out Finnish military history. Badass group of people.**

***So literally every time that I go to Disney World or Disneyland some freaking costumed Tigger sneaks up on me...they are stealthy little guys.**

***"When is a piece of wood like a king? When it's a ruler"—it's a silly kid's joke that I am 99% sure I read on a Laffy Taffy wrapper. And wood...you know Feliks would make that dirty.  
**

***Jedi Mickey's Star Wars Dine is a character dining experience where Mickey and his friends are all dressed as characters in Star Wars…because…I apparently can't write something without alluding to Star Wars. (I really need to just suck it up and get my Star Wars tattoo at this point—I'm obviously too far gone into that galaxy.)**

***I chose blue for wedding colours because both the Finnish flag and the Swedish flag have blue in them prominently. **


	5. Dennor: Animal Kingdom Annoyance

**AN: Lukas has slipped away from his brother and found himself in line for the "Dinosaur" roller coaster at the Animal Kingdom. Magnus has himself a Fast Pass and spends an hour running down the fast line to ride the coaster numerous times, past an increasingly annoyed Lukas. When the Norwegian calls him out on his constant 'line-jumping,' Magnus ends up joining him in the slow lane, slowly irritating the other man…and **_**growing**_** on him as well. (****This story takes place outside of the Magic Kingdom in the Animal Kingdom.)**

**Relationships: Denmark/Norway (DenNor)**

**Characters: Magnus ****Køhler (Denmark); Lukas ****Bondevik ****(Norway); mentions of Francis (France), Emil (Iceland), Tino (Finland), and Arthur (England)**

**Rated T: For some swearing, some innuendos and mentions of boners/erections…whichever term you prefer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (if I did then the Awesome Trio would spend more time shirtless and teasing their boyfriends in canon—because we **_**all **_**know that we want to see America, Prussia and Denmark shirtless…we do). I also do not own Disney or any of its affiliates or theme parks.**

* * *

**Once Upon a Time in the Magic Kingdom:**

**Animal Kingdom Annoyance**

This whole waiting in line thing was a fool's game. Not for the first time, Lukas silently cursed himself for not splurging on a Fast Pass, but there were other things that he had been saving for during this trip and a Fast Pass was not in his budget. Cursing the heat and the horrifically slow pace of the line, he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, shrinking away from how wet and sticky his skin already was despite the fact that it was still early in the day. He wasn't sure how he got talked into going to Disney World. His brother, Emil, had wanted to go, surprisingly, since the theme park didn't really seem to be his style. But Lukas just shrugged and went along with it; it was just easier to let him have his own way then make a big fuss. Perhaps next year they could go somewhere that wasn't so…hot. And full of screaming children.

Lukas had slipped away from his brother and their friends about an hour earlier in order to just have some time alone. They were all headed for the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad coaster, and Lukas took the opportunity to simply slip away from the park and head over to the Animal Kingdom. He thought that the idea of giant beasts of the Sahara and some sedate type rides sounded right up his alley. It would be a way to wind down and get some peace and quiet. Besides, it wasn't as though he could go back to the hotel. His brother had made sure to only get a single room key and he kept it in a hidden pouch in his stuffed puffin toy. Lukas wasn't going to touch his brother's creepy stuffed puffin with a ten foot pole. Emil could keep the damn key. Lukas would simply spend the rest of the day looking at the animals.

However, when the Norwegian boy had arrived at the park, his initial plan to relax amongst the animals was dashed when he saw signs for a Dinosaur themed roller coaster. Lukas had always loved dinosaurs when he was a child. They reminded him of some of the trolls and fairies that he always insisted he could see back when he was a child, playing in the woods behind their house. Lukas always enjoyed running around the woods with his 'imaginary' friends…just because no one else could see them (except the weird English kid from his tabletop game club) didn't mean that they weren't real.

A loud shout pulled his attention behind him as a blonde boy with unruly hair squashed underneath a black ball cap came running up the parallel lane which marked the Fast Pass line. The magical, express lane for those who were willing to spend the cash—which Lukas was not. Although, as he watched the boy approach, he felt his face heat with red that didn't come from the sun. He was quite tall and Lukas hadn't seen muscles that commanded his attention so intensely in years. Lukas knew that the other man wouldn't notice him, but he still ducked his head a bit as the handsome creature ran past him, whooping as he disappeared around the bend. Just his luck. Someone who he was actually immediately attracted to, and there was no way that they would be able to sit together on the ride.

Shame.

It was advertised as being scary, so Lukas could have used a few jump-scares as an excuse to grab onto the thin black tank top and run his hands over the others well-defined pectorals. Tilting his head, Lukas allowed himself a few moments of steamy daydreaming about himself and the mystery blonde. The line inched forward about two feet.

Checking his clock sometime later, Lukas saw that about twenty minutes had passed and he glanced up just in time to see the same young man run past him again, crying out about how amazing the ride had been. His accent was incredibly attractive—even if he was loud and obnoxious. This time, Lukas watched the boy run past and took some time to admire how his tight red pants did _quite _a bit for his ass. Impressive.

The pants gave way to another fifteen or so minutes of fantasizing as the line inched slowly forward. By his calculations, Lukas had been standing in line for over an hour and he was getting somewhat frustrated.

It was beginning to get uncomfortably hot and Lukas ran his hand across the back of his neck, taking a deep breath of humid air. It was unpleasant to say the least. A flash of gold caught the corner of his eye and he turned to see the loud, spike-haired boy run past him once again. What? Why would he be going on the ride again? Unless it was an exceptionally good coaster. That could be it; perhaps the ride was simply amazing and people enjoyed it numerous times.

The pattern of Lukas moving forward a few feet, as he continually watched the handsome, muscular blonde go through the Fast Pass lane continued for three more rides for the other boy. Lukas was getting extremely irritated. Apparently the parks were only fun for those who were willing to buy the damn line-jumping ticket. It seemed unfair. What was the point of a line if people could just skip ahead over and over again. Wasn't there a limit as to how many times he could use the damn thing on the same ride? If he had to watch that ridiculous blonde hair run by him one more time he would internally scream.

Cue the internal scream, because there he was again.

Lukas watched the attractive blonde running up the walkway and as the other boy came almost level with him, he muttered, "Jumping line again—figures."

To his shock and embarrassment, the boy slid to a stop right next to him, smiling wide, and said "What?"

"Um," Lukas stuttered and began to blush. "Nothing. I didn't say anything. I said nothing."

The tall blonde leaned over the rope that separated them and grinned. "I've seen you here for like, what? Almost two hours, Cutie."

Lukas' eyes blinked at the endearment, "What?"

Lifting the rope and sliding under into the slow lane, the boy stepped closer to Lukas, invading his personal space. "You. You're cute. And you've been standing here for like, ever."

"Because I am waiting in line like a normal person," Lukas took a single step back.

"Like a person who's too cheap for a Fast Pass."

Lukas narrowed his eyes. "I am not _cheap_."

"I don't doubt it sexy," the blonde's grin deepened. "You look like you'd be better than a Jacobsen Vintage Number One."

"Whatever _that_ is."

"Beer—the _best_ beer—_Danish_ beer!" the stranger waved his arms around causing the other park guests in line around them to shuffle out of the way.

Lukas glared. Comparing him to beer—ridiculous. The boy was incredibly handsome, but obviously an idiot. "You're an idiot."

He laughed and slung his arm around Lukas' shoulder. "I'm Magnus. And you, Cutie, what's your name?"

"It isn't Cutie, that's for damn sure."

Lukas got another laugh for that one. He didn't understand why the hot man, Magnus, wasn't put off by his obvious rudeness. It was as though he didn't know that Lukas wanted him to go away, despite his hotness. "Come on," Magnus pressed. "Tell me your name or I'm just going to keep calling you Cutie—has a nice ring to it."

Rolling his eyes and grunting, Lukas glanced up and tried not to become stunned by the beautiful blue eyes of the other boy. "Lukas," he ground out. "My name is Lukas."

"Cool. Norwegian, right?"

Lukas was momentarily stunned. He could tell that the other boy had a slight Nordic dialect, but still, most of the people he had met on this trip couldn't pinpoint his country very well—then again, he _was _in America at the moment, so who could really be surprised. Perhaps this guy wasn't as annoying and unwanted as company as he originally thought. "Um, yes."

Magnus nodded. "I'm Danish, but I bet you knew that—you seem smart."

Blankly, Lukas nodded in response. After a beat he said, "Yes, you seem…Danish." Closing his eyes and thinking a few choice curse words, Lukas mentally berated himself on his obviously terrible conversational skills. Especially since he had said the word 'Danish' kind of like something you wouldn't want to step on. Ugh.

Magnus didn't seem to realize though and just smiled brightly at him. "So, Lukas," he said, drawing the other's name out. "You've been watching me today—in line."

Lukas didn't dignify that with a response. He simply turned and looked toward the front of the line which was still moving at a snail's pace.

"I've been watching you too."

Spinning around to stare into those gorgeous blue eyes, Lukas blinked at Magnus. "You," he stuttered. "You have?"

Nodding, the taller boy asked, "Wanna ride me?"

"What!" Lukas practically screeched as his face burned. "What did you say?"

Magnus didn't seemed fazed at all. He just tilted his head, his lips curling into a soft smile. "I asked if you wanted to ride with me? On the coaster?"

"Oh," Lukas blushed even more and tried to slow his breathing. He must have mis-heard the other boy. "Um, I guess. That would be fine."

The Danish boy's lips split into a wide grin and Lukas couldn't stop his mind from noticing how big his mouth was…he wondered how much Magnus could fit in that soft looking mouth—No! No. He had to stop. His pants were getting a bit tight and he didn't want to be thrown out of Disney for lewd behavior simply because he couldn't control his thoughts around such an attractive man.

Stiffly turning away, Lukas concentrated on fixing his problem while his new 'friend' prattled on about all the rides that he had been on so far that day. Lukas didn't really pay attention—the guy was cute, but the conversation was a bit annoying at the moment.

"You're pretty quiet, Cutie."

Lukas was startled out of his concentration. He turned slowly to glare at the attractive boy next to him. "It's Lukas. Not Cutie."

"Okay, _Lukas,_" Magnus' grin was most definitely of the amused variety. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing!" Lukas squeaked.

"Okay," Magnus smirked. "Anyway, as I was saying, we could hang out."

Lukas raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I've already established how cute you are, _Lukas,_" Magnus chuckled as he placed emphasis on the other's name. "It would be awesome to hang out with such a _cutie_, and you look like you're alone…"

"I'm _not _alone," Lukas insisted.

"No?" Magnus raised a brow.

"No." Lukas stared back.

"You look alone."

"My brother is at the Magic Kingdom."

Magnus nodded. "So," he started. "You're alone here…so that means you're alone."

Lukas sighed and dipped his head, placing a palm on his sweaty forehead. "Sure, whatever. I'm alone here."

"Great!" Magnus shouted and slung a well-muscled arm around Lukas' shoulder causing the shorter boy to stiffen—in more ways than one.

"Please stop touching me," Lukas ground out. "It's annoying."

Magnus leaned in and his breath puffed against Lukas' ear as he whispered, "Doesn't seem like you're annoyed." The Dane slid his eyes downward and Lukas felt any semblance of dignity that he had left disappear. "Oh my god," Lukas breathed as Magnus chuckled softly, squeezing him tighter.

"I'm flattered."

"Shut up," Lukas hissed.

"Maybe you could show me how _annoying _I am later?"

Lukas momentarily forgot about his embarrassing situation and turned in shock to the gorgeous man squeezing him. "Are you seriously trying to pick me up? In line? At the freaking Animal Kingdom?"

"Yeah," Magnus nodded, grinning. "Seems like I've got a shot." He dipped his head downward once more.

"You'd have more of one if you stopped calling attention to my…_me._"

"Fair enough," the tall blonde agreed. "Nice weather—super _hot_…just like you."

Lukas groaned. This was a literal nightmare. He took a split second to debate on getting out of line and leaving, but then he remembered how long he had been waiting and he became determined to stick it out. No matter what. At least the line had moved forward enough that he could see the platform where guests would board the coasters little carts.

"So what do you say?"

Lukas glanced at Magnus and was a little surprised to see the hopeful and eager expression on the other man's face. The attractive Dane seemed to genuinely want to spend time with him, despite his snarky remarks and embarrassing erectile issue. Lukas always found it rare when someone seemed to actually want to hang out with him…most people found him—a bit brash. This Magnus fellow seemed to not care that Lukas had been somewhat rude and awkward since their original meeting.

"Come on," Magnus nudged his shoulder and stuck his tongue out a bit. "You know you want to hang out. And you _know _you want to spend the night with me." The tall blonde was rather forward. And it so happened that his assumption was one hundred percent correct.

"Fine," Lukas grinned back. He could be forward as well—after all, he'd already had a boner in front of the other boy. "I'll hang out with you for the rest of the day."

Magnus let out a cheer and threw one fisted hand into the air, as he made a quick spin and smiled down at the shorter boy. "This is the best vacation ever!"

"Glad I could make your vacation," Lukas deadpanned.

"Me too," Magnus spoke in earnest. "And…tonight?"

Lukas ran his tongue over his teeth and pretended to consider the idea for a moment. He knew what he was going to say. He had known since the moment he saw Magnus running down the fast line the first time, whooping and skipping ahead of him. "Tonight," the shorter boy looked up at the other in a seductive manner. "Tonight, we can go back to my hotel and give the Frenchman next door a run for his money. The horny bastard has kept me awake three straight nights—I'd like a little revenge if you're _up _for it."

Magnus grinned at the innuendo. "Oh, I think I'm _up…_for it."

The two boys beamed at each other, one with a goofy grin, and the other with a shy smile. They reached the front of the line and lined up on the platform for the next row of cars. So far, waiting in line for two and a half hours seemed to have paid off after all. Magnus stepped nimbly off to the side, dipping himself in an over-the-top bow as he held the security bar of the ride's car open. "After you, Cutie—or should I call you, 'the Man of my Dreams?'"

"Shut up," Lukas said. Although, he still took the other's hand as he stepped into the cart. "You're so annoying."

As they settled into the seats and pulled the safety bar over their laps, Magnus threw his arm around Lukas' shoulders and pulled the shorter boy toward him in a tight squeeze. "I know, but you love it."

Luka's reply was a blush and a grumble under his breath.

"Now," Magnus wiggled his eyebrows at the cute boy next to him as the ride lurched forward. "Feel free to grab onto me if you get scared."

Lukas rolled his eyes. But he fully intended to do some grabbing—scared or not.

* * *

**Deus ex Machina**

Once the ride was over, Magnus insisted on purchasing a Fast Pass for Lukas, despite the other's protests, because waiting in line was "seriously awful." They spent the rest of the day jumping line all over the park. Lukas particularly enjoyed being able to grab onto Magnus' impressive biceps when they went over the waterfall on Splash Mountain. He enjoyed making snarky comments about how the Dane had lost his little hat in the water even more.

As the day—and the years together—went on, Lukas wasn't sure if his somewhat negative demeanor even registered with Magnus. The happy blonde seemed laugh off even the most rude of comments, which came in handy during the epic Christmas Crisis three years later (long story ending with Lukas' cousin, Tino, holding all of their gifts hostage until after the New Year.) Either way, he was truly grateful for his boyfriend.

As the years went on, both Lukas and Magnus began to realize how lucky they were. They had truly experienced the magic that Lukas _knew _was all around them. And if Lukas said there was magic, then Magnus was more than happy to agree. They had found the most wonderful of all magic. They got to feel the magic of falling in love with the perfect partner.

And they lived Happily Ever After…

* * *

***AN: So…first DenNor…eep! They were kind of hard.**

***'Dinosaur' is the dinosaur roller coaster at the Animal Kingdom. When I was there, right when it opened it was called "Countdown to Extinction" (yes, I'm freaking old) and it was very cool. Due to it being a relatively new ride in a relatively newly opened Animal Kingdom (which wasn't even finished being built), combined with a rainy day, not many people were at the park that morning and my friends and I rode it about ten times in a row with hardly any waiting in line—that's kind of where this idea came from.**

***Carlsberg Jacobsen Vintage No. 1 is one of the top five most expensive beers in the world. Brewed and sold only in Denmark, it was first brewed in 2008 and there were only six-hundred bottles from the first vintage. It goes for about $400 USD. So, no, Magnus doesn't think that Lukas is 'cheap' at all…**


	6. USUK: Welcome to the Tiki Room

**AN: ****A few years after Alfred's 'mishap' at Disney World that landed his twin brother a husband, he decides to go back to the most 'Magical Place on Earth' with his long-time boyfriend Arthur. Alfred hopes that the stuffy Brit will relax a bit now that the stress of college is behind them—but no such luck. When Alfred forces Arthur to the Enchanted Tiki Room, (which the Englishman cannot stand), Alfred decides to make up for it by indulging Arthur on the childish Teacup Ride. But the sly American has more up his sleeve to make their visit one that is full of magic and memories.**

**Relationships: USUK (main); mentions of PruCan; one teeny tiny hint at a past FrUk.**

**Characters: Alfred (America); Arthur (England); mentions of Gilbert (Prussia) and Matthew (Canada). Offhand mention of a "Frenchman"—yes, it is Francis (France)**

**Rated T: For some language and a few sexual innuendos.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (if I did then Alfred and Arthur would have a fairy tale wedding and they would both be so dashing in their tuxes). I also do not own Disney, or any of the products or rides therein (Dole Whip, The Tiki Room, The Teacups, Haunted Mansion, etc). I also do not own Edgar Allen Poe (although, my cat is named after him—so I sort of do). ;)**

* * *

**Once Upon a Time in the Magic Kingdom:**

**Welcome to the Tiki Room**

Alfred could hardly contain his excitement. He _loved _Disney World. He loved the sounds, the smells, the shows, the characters that gave you autographs, the rides—everything. He was also well aware that as a recent college graduate, he was a little older than most of the park's excitable patrons, but he honestly didn't care. Alfred could wander around the magical theme park every day and still be excited about how amazing it all was.

His favorite thing, although he would never admit it, was watching all the little kids around him, dressed up in the costumes of their favorite characters and having the time of their lives. He remembered the first time that his parents had taken him and his twin brother Matthew to Disney when they were young. Alfred had dressed up in a small Prince Phillip costume (because he and Phil were totally heroes), while Mattie had just worn regular clothes and Mickey Mouse ears. As Alfred watched the happy, bouncing kids running ragged around them, he couldn't help but hope that one day he would have his own family to dress up and bring to the Happiest Place on Earth.

The last time that Alfred had been to Disney World was for a family reunion three years ago. The trip hadn't gone quite as planned—for him—although, it was a total jackpot for Mattie. He had led his brother on a _small_ misadventure that had ended up with them sitting in the Security Office being reprimanded for trying to sneak into a closed ride. Luckily for Mattie, who was single and shy, the Head of Security was also single—and _not_ shy. Alfred's twin brother had been dating Gilbert ever since, even going so far as to transfer to a university in Orlando to be closer to his albino boyfriend.

This trip, though, was different. Today, Alfred wasn't here with his family—he was here with the love of his life, Arthur Kirkland. Alfred had fallen hard for the uptight British transfer student the first day of his freshman year when he had accidentally stepped on the older boy's foot in the campus bookstore, causing Arthur to drop his own pile of textbooks. The angry green eyes and ensuing remarks about his 'complete idiocy' had sealed the deal for Alfred who asked the British boy out on the spot. He was turned down—rather rudely.

However, Alfred F. Jones was not easily deterred and he pursued the handsome Englishman for an entire month, slowly wearing Arthur down. He even went so far as to join a lecture on Shakespeare's sonnets in an attempt to impress the grumpy Brit. It worked. When Alfred eventually got the 'Fine you git, I'll go to bloody dinner with you if you shut up' that he wanted—he knew that he and Arthur were going to be together forever. For all his ministrations to woo the cute blonde Brit, Alfred found out almost twenty minutes into their first date that his dogged pursuit of Arthur was also slightly unnecessary. The grouchy Englishman let slip over his second cocktail that he had developed his own crush the moment his Edgar Allen Poe Omnibus hit the floor—he just had a naturally prickly disposition and sometimes enjoyed playing hard to get. Alfred couldn't have been happier.

Three and a half years later and they were still going strong. Alfred had finished his undergraduate a few weeks prior, and Arthur had just completed his Master's degree in English Literature (with an emphasis on the modern fairy tale). Deciding that the best way to celebrate their new-found freedom and 'adultness,' Alfred surprised Arthur with tickets and reservations for a week in Disney World. He figured that with Arthur's interest in fairy tales that Disney World would be the perfect place. He was wrong.

The Englishman was _not _amused. He had groused and complained and huffed about how he didn't want to waste time on a childish amusement park, but he forgot how much Alfred's smile could affect him. As soon as the playful American began telling him all about the rides and stories and how magical the place really was, Arthur began to feel his resolve crumble. The nail in the coffin was the incessant cajoling and the "Please! Please! Please! Artie you're gonna love it's" that caused Arthur to finally acquiesce to his boyfriend's vacation plans.

That's not to say that Arthur was happy about it once they were finally at the park. There were crushing crowds of people and children running around, obviously on some sort of sugar high, not to mention the annoying music piping in from who knows where. Arthur wasn't exactly having the best time and it was only the first hour of their vacation.

"Isn't this the greatest!" Alfred chirped loudly, his right hand laced with Arthur's as he gestured with his left to the park surrounding them. "I love it here! Every time I come, I have the best time ever!"

"Forgive me, Darling," Arthur snarked. "But the last time you were here, weren't you perp-walked down Main Street U.S.A.?"

"We don't talk about _that_ Artie," Alfred grinned wickedly at his boyfriend.

"Your parents had to have some idea, since Matthew came back with the Head of Security as his new boyfriend," the Englishman picked some lint off of his sweater-vest with dis-interest.

"Yeah," Alfred shrugged. "We just told them that Mattie bumped into Gilbert getting that pineapple ice cream thing while Gil was on a break. No need to worry them."

Arthur huffed, "You mean, no need to tell them that their sons are Disney Delinquents."

"Same difference," Alfred grinned as he squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "Come on," Alfred gave a small tug on Arthur's hand. "Where do you want to go first?"

"Back to the hotel," Arthur deadpanned.

"Artie," Alfred's voice took on a higher pitch as he whined and pulled his grumpy boyfriend closer. "You're not gonna be pissed off all day are you? There's so many cool things I wanna show you! We're in the most magical place in the world! Come on, smile for me. I love you."

Setting his mouth in deliberate tight line, Arthur gave one more exasperated huff and furrowed his eyebrows as he mumbled about how Stonehenge obviously had more magical properties that this man-made children's fairy land. However, he soon looked up into Alfred's blue eyes and felt his irritation melt at the hopeful look on his boyfriend's face. "No, you're right," the Englishman nodded. "I promised I would _attempt_ to enjoy myself."

"Yay!" Alfred cheered. He gave Arthur a quick kiss on the cheek and grinned. "Trust me, we are gonna have so much fun!" The young blonde pushed his glasses up on his nose and then reached into his pocket to hand Arthur a colorful map of the entire park. "Where do you wanna go first, babe?"

In the spirit of trying to have fun, the sullen Brit scanned the map quickly and landed on one of the few attractions that caught his eye. "How about that one?" he pointed to a spot on the map located in Fantasyland.

Alfred grinned. Of course his precious little Englishman would latch onto a ride with the name 'Mad Tea Party'—he should have known. "I don't know Artie," Alfred hesitated. He definitely had plans to go there during their trip, but later. He had special plans for that ride. "The Teacups are kind of a little kid ride."

"That's perfect," Arthur smirked. "I have a small child with me."

"Ha ha," Alfred said blandly. He could read the atmosphere on occasion.

Pursing his lips, Arthur glanced at the map once more. "Fine," he said a bit harshly. "What about the Haunted Mansion?" Knowing full well that his gorgeous, playful boyfriend would say no since he was terrified of all things ghost-like.

Stuttering a bit and attempting to hide it, Alfred's hand gripped tighter around Arthur's as he stammered, "No way Dude!" He then backtracked and tried to cover himself with, "I don't really want to walk all the way over to Liberty Square right now."

Both men stared at each other—one frowning, one looking nervous, both knowing that the American was lying. Arthur squeezed Alfred's hand reassuringly, both to calm his boyfriend and to apologize for his angrily bringing up ghosts. Just because Disney World wasn't his idea of a good time, didn't mean he had to bring the experience down for Alfred as well.

After a moment, Alfred's color returned and smiled saying, 'Ooh, I know!" He began to pull Arthur away from the shaded spot they had been occupying for the last ten minutes. "Let's go to the Tiki Room! You'll love it Artie, it's all quiet and chilly and it's really fun!"

As he was roughly pulled through the crowds of people toward their destination, Arthur managed to ask, "What exactly is a 'Tiki Room?'"

"It's a show," Alfred cried, looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend as he tugged him along. "It's in the Tiki Hut and there are birds and singing and the pineapple ice cream place is right outside!"

Arthur relaxed somewhat at that. Despite the word 'Room' in the name, he _had _been a tad nervous that the first attraction Alfred dragged him on would turn out to be some horrifying roller coaster. It was a slight relief that Alfred was at least _trying _to ease him into the whole Disney World Experience. His hopes were soon dashed as they arrived at their destination—a large building made from fake bamboo and a thatched roof. The large wooden sign boasted the name "The Enchanted Tiki Room," at the entrance, beckoning park guests. Surrounded by lush tropical greenery, it gave off the perfect, albeit tacky, image of a Polynesian resort.

As Alfred steered them into line, he began to babble about the show the last time that he had been to the amusement park. He particularly liked the talking macaws, although Arthur wasn't clear on whether they were actually trained birds or some sort of puppet. Once inside the Tiki Room, Arthur insisted on choosing seats near the back of the circular performance space saying that it would be easier for them to exit after the show, but in reality, he just wanted to be able to slip out if the whole thing was too ridiculous for his tastes.

It turned out that the show was not _only_ a bit silly for Arthur, it was just completely unbearable for the Englishman. Between the macaws—which turned out to be animatronic robotic birds with rather offensive stereotypical accents—and the catchy repetitive songs, the cantankerous Brit didn't even make it through the first song.

When the second macaw was introduced with the name Michael, along with a thick Irish brogue, Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred's, "He sounds just like you!"

"Darling," Arthur huffed, slightly offended that after four years his lover couldn't tell the difference between an Irish and English accent. "He's supposed to be from a completely different country, we sound _nothing_ alike."

Alfred hushed him and kept his bright blue eyes glued to the talking birds. Arthur took the opportunity to roll his eyes again and make huffing sounds that Alfred ignored. It was only seconds later before the third animatronic bird began speaking in the most grating voice that Arthur could imagine.

"Mon ami," the French accented bird called Pierre spoke, "I am always ready, as you say, to put on the show!"

Arthur grit his teeth and stifled a scream of anger. It seemed that no matter where he went, or what he was doing, there would always be an obnoxious Frenchman around to irritate him with their insufferable voices. The stupid bird sounded exactly like the Frenchman he had dated briefly in high school. Ugh.

Arthur huffed and crossed his arms, ignoring the fact that he was getting worked up over a robotic bird with a pre-recorded vocal track. He knew that it was silly, but he _also _knew that if Alfred had seen the Tiki show before, then he probably knew there was a French macaw. And Alfred was well aware at how much Arthur despised French _anything._ Glancing at his boyfriend, who was completely engrossed, Arthur decided that he was over-reacting to the entire situation and resolved to simply ignore the French bird and try to enjoy the attraction. Alfred seemed to be having fun at least.

He managed to hold out for almost another twenty seconds.

As soon as the birds started up their song _'In the Tiki Room,' _Alfred began to bounce along to the song, mouthing the words and Arthur began to slowly shake his head in horror at his boyfriend.

"In the Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Room," the robotic birds sang cheerfully. "All the birds sing words and the flowers croon."

"No," Arthur whispered, his eyes widening. This was slightly creepy. There were animatronic birds _everywhere_. Next to them, above them; and on top of that he was pretty sure that some of the orchids were moving and singing as well.

As soon as the singing birds joined in with "All Together" and the rest of the robotic creatures and plant life began to sing and sway, Arthur stood up.

"No, no" Arthur began to protest. "No. No, no." Shaking his head as he backed away from Alfred, the Englishman pressed away from the singing birds and pushed through the doors. As soon as Alfred saw Arthur's horrified face and slow head shake, the tall blonde followed the shorter man outside.

"Artie," Alfred whined, grabbing onto his retreating boyfriend's wrist. "That was embarrassing! You can't just run out of the Tiki Room like that."

"I'm not going to sit in a room full of animatronic birds—one of whom is _French_, mind you—for the next twenty minutes while they sing a song _about_ singing songs," Arthur shouted. "No Alfred. I'm not watching robot birds. No."

The two men stared at each other for what seemed to be hours, neither one willing to back down. Arthur could feel his face growing hot with a blush and his eyebrows furrowing together as his frown deepened. Finally, Alfred sighed and looked at the ground. "Okay, Artie," then what do you want to do?"

"I don't care," Arthur said quickly.

"You gotta pick something," Alfred insisted. "I want you to have fun too."

Arthur rolled his eyes. He _had _picked something. He had picked the Mad Tea Party and Alfred had insisted it was for children. He had chosen the Haunted Mansion and Alfred had went sheet white and said, "No way dude!" Arthur _hated _it when Alfred called him 'Dude'—they were lovers, not fist-bumping teammates or fraternity buddies.

"I _have_ picked things," the Englishman huffed.

Knowing that Arthur was just going to get grumpier as the day went on, Alfred resigned himself to bringing out his 'secret weapon' a bit earlier than planned. Sighing in an overdramatic fashion and kicking his feet childishly, Alfred made sure his voice sounded as though he were being incredibly put out when he said, "Fine babe, if you wanna go to the Teacups we can go ride on the Teacups."

Arthur perked up a bit at Alfred's statement but he immediately squashed the interested look on his face. Narrowing his eyes, he looked directly at his boyfriend and said, "What's the catch?"

Round blue eyes, met green in the picture of innocence as Alfred said, "No catch! Honest!"

Snorting in disbelief, Arthur smirked up at Alfred. "Fine," he said. "Then yes, I would like to ride on the Teacups."

"Okie dokie," Alfred turned to head off in the direction of Fantasyland, but was pulled back after only a single step by his hand. Spinning around, he saw Arthur gripping his palm tightly and grinning. The shorter blonde pulled Alfred toward him and gave him a fast kiss on the lips, making the American perk up.

"I love you," Arthur said when he pulled away.

Alfred simply grinned a response and said, "Come on Artie." He pulled his boyfriend toward the simple ride, knowing that once they arrived, Arthur would see _exactly _how much Alfred loved the grumpy, hostile, _perfect _man next to him.

The walk to Fantasyland was quicker than either man expected, and the line at the Mad Tea Party was relatively short. It was only about a quarter hour after the Tiki Room disaster that the lovers were stepping up to their own giant teacup and preparing for the ride.

Alfred held the small plastic door of the giant green teacup open for Arthur as the Brit climbed awkwardly into the ride. Slumping down on the hard plastic bench that ran the entire circumference of the teacup, Arthur glared at Alfred who smoothly slid in next to him and flung his arm around the smaller man's shoulders.

"Smile Artie," Alfred chuckled, looking down at his angry looking lover. "You wanted to see the Teacups."

"I know," Arthur said quickly. "I am smiling." He turned his face to Alfred with a textbook frown in place.

"That's not really…smiling," Alfred raised his eyebrows.

"About the best I can do, yes?" Arthur said, but his tone was joking and he allowed the corners of his mouth to turn slightly upwards. He leaned in to Alfred's chest and placed a quick kiss on the younger man's cheek. "Thank you for indulging me on the children's ride."

Alfred laughed loudly, and suddenly shifted a bit away from Arthur, saying, "I know how to make you _really _smile though."

The Englishman furrowed his brow in confusion, trying to slide along the Teacup's bench and stay close to Alfred. He wasn't sure why his insufferable boyfriend was trying to place distance between them all of a sudden—perhaps he was self-conscious with all of the small children about, but Arthur wrote that off immediately. Alfred was never one to become embarrassed by a little PDA, as long as it was appropriate in the situation. _He_ was the one who was always batting the younger one's hands away or hissing "This isn't the time."

"Yes," Arthur slid another inch toward Alfred who had shifted and was digging around in the pocket of his shorts. "I will _really _smile when this ride starts and you're closer to me." Noticing that Alfred wasn't meeting his eyes and was breathing in small breaths, Arthur stopped and looked into the young American's deep blue eyes. "Alfred," he said with concern. "Are you all right, love?"

The unusually quiet man nodded and then smiled. It was a tentative smile, as though the tall blonde was incredibly nervous. "Alfred, you said that this was a ride for small children," Arthur looked confused. "Why are you acting so twitchy?"

"Um," Alfred glanced around a moment before meeting Arthur's green eyes once more. "I'm not scared of the ride Artie," he began. "I just…I wanted to do this here," Alfred stumbled over his words. "I wanted to be on the Teacups—I knew you'd like them. And this way, it's sort of like two of our favorite things combined, you know. Tea and Disney World?"

A single large eyebrow went up on Arthur's forehead and he leaned back, his face displaying that he was not following his boyfriend's train of thought very easily. "Um…yes," Arthur nodded. He wasn't sure where Alfred was going with this, but he wanted to be encouraging.

Smiling at Arthur's nod, Alfred grinned and continued. "It's like The Mad Tea Party is us, you know?"

Arthur didn't know, but he just kept nodding.

"The Teacups are a more relaxed ride, but they're still super fun because they're _here_," Alfred's voice became more determined. "Kind of like how you're more responsible and sophisticated and I'm more impulsive and loud."

Well, Arthur sort of understood that. At least Alfred could finally admit to his boisterous nature.

"They work well together," Alfred slid a bit closer on the bench. "_We _work well together."

Arthur's eyes widened as he realized what exactly was happening. "Yes," he whispered breathlessly. "I suppose we do."

Alfred nodded vigorously and his grin became blinding. "Marry me!" The American blurted out the words and pushed a plain silver band toward Arthur's face. "Please Artie—Arthur," the blonde amended. "I love you so much and I've wanted to marry you since the moment I saw you."

"Ran into me, you mean," Arthur corrected with a smile. "Alfred," he practically sighed the other's name. "Of course—yes!"

"Really?" Alfred's voice hitched up, despite their long and happy relationship, the young man was still so nervous about Arthur's reaction.

"Don't be daft, of course I will marry you—I love you!" Arthur smiled. "Give me that!" He reached for the silver ring and slid it easily onto his finger. Both men stared at Arthur's left hand smiling as the ride suddenly jerked into motion.

Leaning back against Alfred's chest, Arthur didn't pay much attention to the spinning ride, since he was so busy admiring his new ring. Once the teacups stopped turning, Alfred helped Arthur out of their giant cup and pulled him out onto the walk, flinging his arms around the shorter man's neck.

"I love you so much!" Alfred exclaimed.

Squeezing back, Arthur just nodded into his new fiancée's shoulder. Alfred knew how he felt. Alfred _always _knew how he felt.

"Look," Alfred twisted the ring around Arthur's finger. "It's engraved."

Arthur removed the silver band and looked inside. In a small, delicate script were the words, "Smile Arthur, I love you." And the Englishman immediately did what his new ring suggested.

"I got mine engraved too," Alfred pulled a matching silver ring from his pocket.

"What does yours say?" Arthur furrowed his brow in suspicion.

Alfred simply laughed and handed the ring over to his fiancée. It said "I love you, Wanker." Arthur burst out laughing. It was perfect—and he told Alfred such.

Despite their public surroundings, the two shared a quick, soft kiss, before Alfred put on his own ring and slid their fingers together.

"Now," Arthur said. "Since you've now made me incredibly and ridiculously happy Alfred F. Jones, what can I do to make _you_ happy."

"Oh Artie," Alfred breathed. "You already have. Nothing can top this."

"Beg to differ," Arthur smirked.

"Wow," Alfred chuckled. "Engaged for five minutes and you're already being dirty."

Arthur blushed deeply. "What would you like to do now Alfred. Since I picked the Teacups," the green-eyed blonde attempted to change the subject. "Anything you want, love."

Perking up at the promise of _anything _he wanted, Alfred grinned. "Let's go back and see the Tiki Room again!" Alfred exclaimed. "You missed the end!"

"I _hate_ the Tikis," Arthur spit venomously. At the look on his fiancée's crestfallen face, Arthur sighed. "Fine," the Englishman muttered, in an attempt to placate Alfred as he looked down at the new ring adorning his finger. "I'll go back and watch the damn Tiki Bird Show."

"And you'll sit through the whole thing?" Alfred pressed.

Arthur's green eyes narrowed. "And I'll sit through the whole thing—even with that dratted French bird mucking about being obnoxious."

Immediately Alfred perked up and sent one of his huge and perfect grins at his new fiancée. "Awesome! I promise Artie, you're gonna love it!"

Arthur smirked as he slid his arm around Alfred's waist drawing the handsome American closer. "On one condition, love," the Englishman purred.

"Anything," Alfred smiled down at his beautiful Brit.

Trying to hold back a chuckle, Arthur said, "You have to promise to join me in the Haunted Mansion."

The look on Alfred F. Jones' face was priceless. His normally tanned features when the same shade as his brother-in-law's albino skin and his bright smile tightened into a grimace. "The H-Haunted Mansion?" Alfred stuttered.

Arthur hummed as he rested his face against Alfred's strong shoulder. "Yes, love," he smiled. "I promise to protect you. And—" he looked up into Alfred's blue eyes and leaned in for a soft kiss. "I can promise that there will be plenty of opportunity for us to get closer on such a _dark_ and _intimate _ride."

Running his finger down Alfred's firm chest, Arthur smiled as the younger man shivered at his touch. He loved this man. Alfred was so wonderful and handsome and cute and childish and _perfect._ Arthur really wasn't sure how he ended up so lucky. "Alfred," the Brit looked lovingly at his fiancée. "We don't have to go to the Haunted Mansion, if you really don't want."

"Hey, it's only fair," Alfred smiled, the color returning to his handsome features. "Besides, you'll need some protection in the Haunted Mansion and I'm just the hero to do it!"

"Darling," Arthur joked. "We're getting married—I don't think we need _protection _any longer." The Englishman wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Alfred's blue eyes widened behind his glasses and he gulped. "Maybe we should just go back to the hotel," Alfred whispered.

"Nonsense," Arthur smirked. "You promised me a Disney vacation, love. I want to see everything. I give you free reign to take me on whatever ride and see whichever shows you desire."

Alfred's blue eyes lit up excitedly. "Really? You promise?"

"I promise darling," Arthur smiled. "I will happily allow you to drag me all over this park for the rest of our trip."

"Or at least until midnight tonight when the pumpkin turns back into the grumpy man I fell in love with?" Alfred grinned, knowing that there was no way that Arthur could stay cheerful for the remainder of the week.

"Oh dear lord," Arthur huffed, slipping back into his normal demeanor. "I am not a pumpkin. And I am not staying in this artificial nightmare until midnight."

"But, at midnight there's fireworks," Alfred whined a bit.

"Love," Arthur sighed and cupped Alfred's cheek. "There will be fireworks tonight, no matter how late we stay at the park."

* * *

**Deus ex Machina**

The spent the rest of their night in the hotel celebrating their engagement in a _very_ grown-up fashion. The next morning, Arthur decided that they had waited to start their lives together long enough and arranged with the hotel for a quick change of plans, much to Alfred's surprise and delight. They "eloped"—for lack of a better term—that day and started their lives as husband and husband. Alfred had Mickey Mouse ears embroidered for each of them saying "Groom" and insisted that they wear them around the park for the rest of their vacation turned honeymoon.

When they finally did return to Disney World four years later, it was with their three year old twin boys, whom they had begun the adoption process on almost immediately after returning home from their last trip. Arthur decided that the whole Disney experience wasn't all that terrible after all. And Alfred finally got to live his perfect dream of holding hands with his gorgeous husband and seeing the expressions on their son's faces as the children took their first look at the most Magical Place on Earth. It was absolutely perfect.

And they lived Happily Ever After…

* * *

**AN: I actually really liked the Tiki Room the last time I saw it (granted I was a small child so who knows how I would feel about it now), but I figured that Arthur may find it a bit childish and weird—I also think that Arthur would despise Pierre (the French one) because—he's French.**

***The Enchanted Tiki Room is a show attraction at Disney (sponsored by Dole of the delicious Dole Whip) featuring animatronic macaws named Jose, Michael, Pierre and Fritz who all speak with different dialects and host the show. The macaws and other animatronics such as flowers sing songs to the audience, including the famous "The Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room" song that the attraction is famous for.**

***Little Alfred dressing up like Sleeping Beauty's Prince Phillip-come on, can't you imagine how cute he must have been in the little red cape? Awwww! (*o*)**

***I don't care what anyone says, Arthur and I agree—those Teacups are awesome. **

***I can totally see Al getting the Mickey hats for them and Arthur having to begrudgingly wear it even though he would be completely mortified. **


	7. AusHun: Emergency on Main Street USA

**AN: Dr. Roderick Edlestein is the on-site physician at the Disney World Resort Parks. His job usually consists of dealing with sunburnt or scraped up tourists and the security guards…oh, the security guards. Roderick **_**dreads**_** when the guards come into his clinic because they are usually sporting injuries from a prank gone wrong. Until one day when the beautiful and stubborn guard, Elizabeta is brought into his clinic with a broken arm and Roderick decides that maybe park security has a certain appeal…**

***To be completely honest, I actually ship Austria with a lot of people…Prussia, Switzerland, Hungry, and one time with Russia (which was incredibly awkward and I wish I could find that fic again)…and I was originally planning on this to be a SwisAus fic but I really had no idea where to start or what I wanted the story to be about. So I spent a lot of time staring at the word "SwisAus" on my computer with no progress. Then a reviewer (yousimplycannotdrinktea—thank you for the idea) suggested AusHun and I thought, why the hell not? **_**SO—yousimplycannotdrinktea—this is for you, because you totally inspired it from your suggestion. I hope you like it. **_

**Relationships: Roderich Edlestein/Elizabeta Hedervary (AusHun)**

**Characters: Roderich (Austria); Elizabeta (Hungary); Vash (Switzerland); Ludwig (Germany), Gilbert (Prussia); mentions of Lili (Liechtenstein) and Francis (France)**

**Warnings: I guess…warning for upcoming hetero? I don't know. Minor descriptions of medical stuff, cuts and whatnot. And broken bones…because…they skeeve me out like nobody's business which is funny considering what I do for a living…First time with AusHun, so apologies for any OOC-ness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (because Germany isn't wearing a speedo at all times) and I also do not own Disney or any related things such as the parks, or attractions.**

* * *

**Once Upon a Time in the Magic Kingdom:**

**Emergency on Main Street U.S.A.**

In the past few years, working as one of the on-site physicians at the Disney World Resort, Dr. Roderich Edlestein had seen his fair share of injuries. Usually he spent the day treating the minor cuts and scrapes that come with over-excited children running rampant in the place of their dreams; or he was administering IV fluids and ice chips to tourists who didn't realize that the Florida heat meant sunburn and dehydration if one neglected to drink or apply sunblock. It was tedious, monotonous, and boring for the most part—which was exactly what Roderich wanted.

Fresh off of his residency at a large city hospital, the young doctor had already seen enough trauma to last a lifetime and he was in no hurry to add to the list of calamities that he had treated in the five years of residency that he had endured. Endured. What a perfect description for Roderich Edlestein, M.D.'s view of his chosen career. Roderich hadn't wanted to be a physician. It was his father's dream, to be honest; and like all 'good' sons, he had bent to his father's wishes. He regretted it every day. So when the chance to work as a doctor at the Happiest Place on Earth came up, the young Austrian clinician grasped the opportunity with both hands and practically ran for the Florida heat without looking back.

Working at Disney World meant that he was an ocean away from his father's watchful eye and he would probably never see anything truly horrific as he had so many times in the emergency room while in training. His days were routine and there were few surprises. Any major injury was taken to the local hospital, but he had only had two of those so far in his time at the park. In all honesty, Roderich sincerely liked his job—it was the best of a not ideal situation. If he had to continue being a doctor to please his father, then he was at least as happy as he could be.

With the minor exception of the park's security force.

Roderich couldn't stand the Disney World security guards. The muscular, over-confident, boorish and obnoxious group of security personnel were _constantly _in his clinic—mostly due to ridiculous and juvenile pranks that they played on one another. It was irritating to have some of his attention used up by grown men who treated their job like playtime when he could be tending to actual park guests.

The Head of Security was the worst of the group. Gilbert Beilschmidt got on Roderich's nerves like no other. If he had expected the leader of the guards to perhaps _enforce _professional behavior, then Roderich was sorely mistaken. It always surprised Roderich when he would remember that Gilbert and his brother were actually related seeing how different they were at work—although, Roderich wasn't really a fan of Ludwig's either. At least the blonde guard had never made an appearance in his clinic due to folly.

Yesterday he had treated both Gilbert and another guard for concussions following some sort of bet involving wearing the costumed character's heads while crossing the bridge to Tom Sawyer Island before the park opened. Both men had showed up to Roderich's clinic soaking wet, dragging large character heads and smiling bleary-eyed at the physician. Roderich seriously considered reporting them in a write-up, but most likely nothing would come of it since Gilbert was a department head. He just hoped that perhaps today would be Security Force Free. He should have known better then to hope.

About two hours after the park had opened, Roderich finished putting a large gauze pad and bandage on a little boy's gashed knee, and handed the child's mother an extra bottle of water, when the on-site medic assigned to help him groaned just loud enough for Roderich to take notice. "What is it Vash?" he did not bother to turn around.

The Swiss medic had only recently been assigned to the park. Apparently he was a trust fund baby with more money tied up in his own country's bank accounts then Roderich could ever hope to see in a lifetime—even on a doctor's salary. But Vash wasn't the typical rich, pompous brat that Roderich was used to from his own days at boarding school.

The young medic was athletic, cunning and an incredibly hard worker. From their brief conversations, Roderich had gathered that Vash had led quite the privileged existence until his spring break trip from university to Thailand where he had seen some absolute poverty during his travels. He immediately dropped out of school, and joined a medic training program offered in his hometown.

Three years with the Peace Corp and Vash decided to settle down a bit and landed at Disney World of all places. He said that it was because his sister insisted that he would have a 'wonderful time' at the 'best place in the world,' but Roderich could tell that the young man enjoyed working here. He almost considered the intimidating blonde a friend…_almost_. At least Vash hated dealing with the guards as much as he did, they had that in common.

He could practically hear Vash's internal growling of frustration. The annoyance was radiating of the blonde medic. "It's the guards," Vash snapped from the front room. "Again."

Roderich groaned and allowed himself to rest his head in his hands for a moment and grieve his existence. The guards. What else could go wrong this morning? "Send them back when they get here…I suppose."

"I could lock the door."

"Tempting. But we would end up out of a job."

"I could shoot them."

"What?" The last statement grabbed Roderich's attention for a moment.

"Nothing," Vash turned and walked toward the door, sighing angrily as he opened it as slowly as possible. He made his escape from whatever disaster the security team was bringing as quickly as he could—Roderich could only hope that he came back with mélange. Roderich decided to dismiss whatever had just transpired and attend to the matter at hand—guards; annoying guards.

Through the door came Ludwig (thank god) and Gilbert (damn), and it took a moment for Roderich to realize that Ludwig was carrying a rather tall, attractive woman in his arms, whose entire front was covered in what looked like six different flavours of ice cream. Her eyes were the most brilliant shade of green that Roderich had ever seen. She was clutching her left arm to her generous chest and despite the obviously unnatural angle of the forearm, she was wiggling around and trying to get the tall German guard to drop her. She was breathtaking.

"For the last time Ludwig," she barked. "I can walk. It's an arm, not my leg. And it's really nothing."

"Shut up Liz," Gilbert growled. "You," he snapped his fingers toward Roderich. "Prissy doctor boy—we need some help."

Ludwig shifted the female guard slightly in his arms, but did not release her and hissed "Manners" at his brother.

"It's Doctor Edlestein to you, Gilbert," Roderich made sure say the Head of Security's name with as much disdain as he could muster.

"Ja, I know," Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Look, my best guard is down. Come on Roddy, work with me."

Roderich's eyes flashed at the shortening of his name, but he just pursed his lips and stepped forward to address the beautiful injured guard. "May I examine your arm please, miss?"

"It's fine," the gorgeous brunette insisted. "I'm fine," she glanced beseechingly at Ludwig. "Really guys, it's nothing."

That was the last thing she said before lost consciousness.

Roderich took some pleasure in how unnerved the girl's fainting spell made Gilbert and Ludwig. They both looked as though the world may end at any moment. It was nice to see some fear behind Gilbert's creepy red eyes.

About fifteen minutes later, after the doctor had shooed the annoying Head of Security and his large brother out of the clinic, Roderich had the pretty guard laid out on an exam table, her arm wrapped up in a makeshift splint and a small package of smelling salts at the ready. Carefully, since the girl seemed like the type to wake up swinging, he cracked the vial underneath her perfectly shaped nose and immediately his eyes were met with a furious green glare.

"What the hell!" she shouted. It wasn't a question.

"You passed out," Roderich said somewhat airly. "Smelling salts. A bit dated, perhaps, but they do the trick, and I prefer the classics."

She immediately sat up, using only the muscles of her abdomen, and she acted as though her arm was not in any pain, which both surprised and intimidated the doctor. He knew that not only must she be in excruciating pain, but who could really sit up without using their arms besides perhaps that beefy Austrian man who played the Terminator? Roderich could never remember his name—but he did enjoy seeing a fellow Austrian follow his dreams and succeed.

"I most certainly did not _pass out,_" she spoke the words as though they were the most offensive of curses.

Roderich straightened and pulled forcefully on his lab coat. "You most certainly _did._"

Her nostirils flared in anger and her eyes blazed even brighter with the emotions that she was obviously trying to control. In an attempt at bedside manner, Roderich dipped his head slightly and said, "It is completely understandable given the circumstances and the amount of pain you must be in.

"I did not pass out."

Roderich huffed, "Let us agree to disagree then ma'am."

She groaned, only this time it was not in pain. "Don't call me ma'am, _please_! It's mildly insulting and makes me feel old—very old. Make it Elizabeta. Or, if you're feeling familiar, like Gilbert always is, Liz. Whichever you prefer, Doctor…?"

Clearing his throat to cover his awkwardness at her small speech, Roderich squeaked, "Edlestein. Roderich Edlestein.""

"Pleasure."

"Likewise," Roderich paused for a moment. "I gave you a shot of painkillers while you were out. It should help some. Your arm is broken. Badly."

"Yes, I figured," Elizabeta said, her lashes dipping a bit which caused Roderich's brain to take a momentary vacation. She poked idly at her uniform shirt, noting that the ice cream seemed to have completely dried. "This will never come out," she muttered removing a piece of chocolate from her shoulder.

"May I ask what happened?"

"You may," she let the ghost of a smile cross her beautiful face. "It's incredibly stupid and I feel ashamed that I don't have a better injury story." She glanced up at Roderich and saw that he had no intention of stopping her, so she took a breath and gave in.

"I was patrolling with Ludwig on Main Street U.S.A—you know, shoplifters and whatnot." Roderich nodded so she continued. "We were just coming up to where the Barbershop Quartet was performing and a man came out of the ice cream palour holding—I don't know, six or seven cones, all completely heaping with whipped cream and cherries and all that."

She looked away, toward the corner of the wall as though she was replaying the entire event in her mind. "He was watching the Quartet," she stated, trying to commit the whole thing to memory. "And I remember him speaking—in a French accent—that the man in blue was 'beau garçon' or whatever and then he giggled. It was weird. I think I was distracted by how many ice cream cones he was carrying, or his hair, I don't really remember. But I was standing right in the middle of the path…over one of those stupid streetcar tracks."

Roderich had a feeling he knew where this was going. "The French guy blew a kiss to the blue singer—it was so smarmy—and he turned and ran right into me!"

"You caught your heel on the track," Roderich guessed.

"Yes!" Elizabeta nodded at him. "I turned my ankle and we both went down. I cushioned the fall, or rather, my arm did—obviously."

"Well, where is the French man now?"

"He said he was sorry and tried to help me up—completely left his ice cream," she said, shaking her head. "He wanted to bring me straight over here, but I told him I was fine." She looked at Roderich sheepishly. "Guess I wasn't. Anyway, as soon as he looked up and saw Ludwig he made sort of a 'meeping' sound and took off."

"What?" Roderich was appalled. "Did no one stop this French person?"

She shrugged, somewhat awkwardly due to her arm and she flinched. "I don't think so. Ludwig screamed after him that he would deal with him later, so I assume they know one another." She sighed heavily and then smiled up at the doctor.

"The next thing I know, Ludwig was scooping me up and radioing for Gilbert. He met up with us over by the Hall of Presidents." She looked up at Roderich with her large green eyes. "And then we came in here. I must admit that I was getting a bit lightheaded by the time we reached the entrance tunnel."

"Yes, well," Roderich stumbled, he understood lightheadedness…he was feeling it quite severely at the moment. "I've called an ambulance."

Elizabeta let out a loud laugh. "That won't be necessary. I have a shift—I should be out there now working."

Blinking owlishly, Roderich took a moment to comprehend what the gorgeous security guard was actually saying. "You don't intend to go back to work?"

"Damn straight I do."

"No," Roderich held up a hand. "Your arm is _broken._"

"It's a scratch. I'm fine."

"You're not fine."

"I am actually. I think I know my own mind, _Roddy._" This time, unlike when Gilbert had used it, the nickname was said, not in jest, but with a touch of malice. She began to sit up once again and Roderich decided that enough was enough. He was incredibly attracted to strong women and this was the strongest and most beautiful woman that he had ever encountered…but he was not going to allow her to injure herself further.

"Elizabeta," his voice was stern and commanding for once. "If you keep going with this ridiculous notion of the severity of your injuries and insist upon returning to work I will declare you mentally unfit to oversee your own medical care and force you to go to the hospital." He took a deep breath and when she did not interrupt, he continued. "When I said that your arm was badly broken, I sincerely meant it. That splint is a temporary one to transport you to a hospital. I cannot even _set _the bone here in the clinic. From the angle, I wouldn't be surprised if you need surgery to correct the break." He looked at her hard. "Do you understand?"

She seemed to shrink on herself, only slightly as she met his gaze for a brief moment and then ducked her head nodding. "Yes," she whispered. "I just," Elizabeta released a growl of frustration, "I just don't like it when I can't control things."

"I understand that completely."

She looked up at him through her thick lashes. "I bet you do."

They held a comfortable silence for a few minutes, both regarding the other as a kindred un-flexible personality. It was nice for both of them to meet another like-minded individual.

After a moment, she spoke. "Since you've already called the ambulance," Elizabeta stated a bit hesitantly.

"I called the ambulance," Vash's voice spoke from the front of the clinic, interrupting the security guard, and startling them both. Roderich hadn't even heard his friend come back.

She looked questioningly at Roderich who rolled his eyes and said, "That's my medic, Vash. He thinks he does everything around here."

"That's because I actually _do, _do everything around here," the Swiss medic grumbled. "I brought you coffee—the cheap kind cause I know you like it."

"Thank you," Roderich addressed the man in the adjoining room. He _did _enjoy a cheap coffee. Saving money was nice—coffee was even nicer. "You were saying," he looked at Elizabeta again, motioning for her to continue.

"Yes," she nodded. "Since you called the ambulance, perhaps you would be willing to…keep me company until they arrive?" She seemed almost shy for a moment.

Roderich nodded excitedly, unable to grasp how lucky he was. The beautiful creature in front of him had given him a reason to linger. This was fortuitous! "Yes, I would be happy to, Elizabeta."

She smiled prettily up at him and shifted her arm a bit. "So," she began. "You know _all_ about me and how I was injured. Tell me about yourself?"

"Nothing to know."

"I very much doubt that Doctor."

"Roderich," he said quietly. "Please, call me Roderich."

She hummed. "Roderich. I like that." And with that simple statement, Roderich's heart soared. He could not remember ever feeling so out of control, especially from a woman who seemed to be enjoying his company in return.

"How did you become a doctor?" Elizabeta turned away to grimace into the pain without Roderich seeing, and to simultaneously attempt to start a conversation.

"I went to medical school."

The brunette patient looked at him in exasperation. "You know what I meant, Doctor _Roddy_." This time it _was_ teasing.

"Elizabeta," Roderich clicked his tongue mockingly and allowed a small smile to grace his delicate features. "To use the distasteful nickname that _Gilbert _has so unwelcomingly bestowed upon me in a moment of displeasure…what kind of a _lady_ does that?"

She smirked. "A _lady_ that isn't afraid to hit back."

"Touché," Roderich made the motion of a small bow. "To answer your question, I became a doctor the same way many others do—my father wished for it."

"And you didn't?"

A dry laugh was his first response, and then Roderich met her eyes. "No. Not at all. I originally wanted to be a musician," Roderich sighed. "But my father said there was no money in it."

"Sounds like a sensible man," Elizabeta stated calmly. When Roderich didn't respond, she looked at him directly and stated, "That's shitty."

The Austrian blinked in surprise at her blunt statement. "Um," he stammered. "Yes, I guess it is rather…shitty." Elizabeta had to dip her head to hide the slight smile from watching how uncomfortable the cute doctor was using a curse word. It was really rather refreshing to find a man who didn't drop a 'bitch' or 'damn' every other word. Just because she was a hardcore, balls-to-the wall, badass didn't mean that she didn't appreciate being treated like a lady on occasion.

"Do you still play?" She asked.

Nodding slowly, Roderich smiled at the thought of the baby grand piano back at his home. It was the only thing that he had shipped from Austria. He couldn't bear to be parted with his most prized possession—what a funny coincidence that he had affectionately named his piano 'Liz.'

"Ambulance is here," Vash appeared in the doorway, breaking the tranquility of the moment.

As the EMTs came out pulling their portable gurney that Elizabeta insisted that she did not need, Roderich felt his heart drop a bit, assuming that this was the end of their magical encounter.

He was so very wrong.

As Elizabeta climbed up into the back of the ambulance with minimal help, despite her fractured arm, she spun around as she sat down and stared directly at the doctor. "Doctor Roddy," she tilted her head flirtatiously.

He felt his cheeks beginning to burn. "Yes."

"A lady always appreciates a dashing knight to accompany her into the unknown," she faltered somewhat and dropped her eyes. "_I _would appreciate your company."

Roderich felt a grin form across his face, so large that he felt his mouth may rip. "I could never turn down a lady in need," he whispered. "Vash?" he posed the question without taking his eyes from Elizabeta.

The medic nodded, his face a complete mask. "I got it. Go on. Consider yourself on call," he stated, waving his hand. "If there's something really big I'll page you."

Without looking back, Roderich jumped forward eagerly and climbed up into the ambulance next to Elizabeta. He gazed adoringly on her face as she looked back with an equally sappy expression. Just as the ambulance doors closed, Vash saw the uptight doctor take the young guard's un-injured hand. The medic allowed himself a smile for his friend as the sirens blared to life.

* * *

**Deus ex Machina**

Roderich was the first person to sign Elizabeta's cast.

They were married within six months, which was incredibly surprising to their friends and loved ones considering how both of them were very level-headed individuals. But practical or no, they were both sensible enough to know true love when they saw it. After much cajoling on Elizabeta's part, Roderich began to play around town, and gained a rather large following among the musically inclined patrons around Orlando.

Elizabeta and her forceful personality immediately charmed Roderich's father and convinced him to allow his son to return to university and pursue music. Truthfully, the old man didn't quite realize what he was agreeing to until it was too late—but his new daughter-in-law stood her ground and made him promise to support Roderich. Eventually he realized by allowing his son to be truly happy that he was not, in fact, a failure as a father—but a triumph.

Roderich excelled at his conservatory and was almost immediately snapped up by the critics of the classical music world who considered the handsome, young Austrian to be the next Mozart—a compliment that would cause Roderich to endlessly blush and stammer that 'he was nowhere near that talent.' Elizabeta disagreed.

But the couple's favourite times were after the curtain fell, after the security badge had been removed, when they were able to lay in each other's arms and truly create music that was entirely their own. And in those moments, Elizabeta _knew _the Mozart had _nothing _on her Roderich.

And they lived Happily Ever After…

* * *

**AN: ****Sorry for the long end notes.**** First AusHun—Down! I feel accomplished. Apparently I **_**can **_**write hetero romance. Good to know in case I ever decide to submit to Harlequin.**

***Melange is a type of coffee served in Austria. 'Coffee' has been a big drink in Austria since the 17****th**** Century. Apparently Austria has one of the highest coffee consumption ratios in the world—beating out even Italy with all their cappuccinos.**

***I apologize if Elizabeta was a bit OOC for a while—or the whole time. I just wanted her to be **_**human**_**. We all know she is the baddest warrior on the block, but since she isn't a nation in this universe, she **_**does **_**feel pain. Hence the passing out—which was probably the most OOC part of all. (But I needed her out of it for a bit so I could get rid of Gilbert and Ludwig—I love them but this isn't their story.)**

***Yes, I know who Arnold Schwarzenegger is…but do you honestly think that Roddy would?**

***** **beau garcon=beautiful boy (also a side note—Francis isn't a total ass here, it was an accident and let's face it, Ludwig is scary.)**

***Medical Notes: Smelling salts are a thing and they are still used; Some broken bones are so bad that they do need to be surgically fixated; Declaring Elizabeta mentally unfit regarding her care was totally an empty threat—takes a lot more than that to get the paperwork for that nightmare going; ambulances are actually not allowed on Disney property—don't ask why; Vash saying that Roderich would be 'on call' and he would page him…yes, pagers still exist…in the hospital…probably the only place they **_**do **_**still exist.**

***Roderich's father wasn't anyone in particular. Since he is just mentioned, never seen and he isn't like Francis who pops up in every story. I guess it could be Germania since they are related after a fashion, but I just don't see Germania being that much of an ass (pardon moi).**


	8. Gerita:The Prince in Cinderella's Castle

**AN: Human AU—Gerita portion of the Once Upon a Time in the Magic Kingdom series**

**Relationships: Ludwig (Germany)/Feliciano (North Italy)—Gerita; mentions of Gilbert/Matthew (PruCan)**

**Characters: Ludwig Beilschmidt (Germany); Feliciano Vargas (North Italy); mentions of Gilbert (Prussia), Francis (France), Matthew (Canada), Antonio (Spain), Lovino (S. Itlay) and Elizabeta (Hungary).**

**Summary: Disney security guard, Ludwig Beilschmidt is very good at his job, despite having to work under his rather lax older brother. When he is assigned the task of removing an attractive Italian from loitering at Cinderella's Castle, Ludwig discovers that there is more to Feliciano Vargas than meets the eye—and he must decide if following orders is always the best course of action.**

**Rated T: For some language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (because if I did, then every episode would feature Germany standing awkwardly while he let Italy kiss him). I also do not own Disney, the theme parks or anything connected to that world (unfortunately).**

* * *

**Once Upon a Time in the Magic Kingdom:**

**The Prince in Cinderella's Castle**

Ludwig Beilschmidt hated his job.

To rephrase, Ludwig Beilschmidt _loved _his job, but sometimes…like right at this moment…he truly _disliked_ it. The blonde haired, blue-eyed, man had been brought up by his grandfather, along with his brother Gilbert to adhere to a strict set of rules and code of behavior. And that inherent need to follow the rules and always put in the best effort possible sometimes made doing his job incredibly difficult.

The teachings had stuck with him much better than they had with his brother. Gilbert had grown up wild and reckless and had still somehow managed to land a gig as the Head of Security at Disney World. When his brother had mentioned an opening on the staff, Ludwig had jumped at the chance to live and work in America and he figured that a security guard position would be filled with other people like him—people who liked to follow the rules. He had met a few other guards, such as the stern and gorgeous Elizabeta, who shared his love of discipline and hard work; but for the most part, the other guards were all like his brother. Gilbert was happy to cash a paycheck as long as he could order other people around, wear an 'awesome and sexy' uniform, have a little fun and stay in the United States near his fiancée.

Ludwig did love his job and he loved his brother, but there were times when he just wanted to pack up and go back to Germany. Today was one of those moments. Whenever a task that no one wanted to do, or was going to be incredibly difficult, came up for the guards, Ludwig was usually tapped for it. He was always willing to do his part, and sometimes more than his share to make sure that the safety and security rules and regulations of the park were carried out to the letter. So he always accepted—even when the job wasn't ideal. Which is how he found himself headed into the park to do the one job that most of the guards detested: kicking out a guest.

The handsome German walked with a rigid posture, and between his gait and the way he filled out the polyester uniform of the park's security force, he always garnered quite a few stares from the guests. He never paid any mind to the attention, his thoughts focused on the task at hand. Ludwig _hated_ kicking people out of the park. But he knew that the other guards hated it even more. They were all in agreement that it just seemed cruel to dispel someone from the Magic Kingdom, unless of course they were truly a danger. However, this particular guest did not seem dangerous to any of the security personnel, and so they decided that Ludwig would be the one to actually remove the perpetrator since no one else really saw a problem with the young man.

The only thing that was going to make this day worse was the fact that tonight he was being forced to attend his brother's dinner party. Grumbling to himself as he navigated the crowds, Ludwig tried not think about what an awful night he was about to have. It was bad enough that he worked with his older brother, but he really disliked hanging out with Gilbert outside of work. Usually because Gilbert was attached at the hip to his cute fiancée, Matthew, and Ludwig didn't really approve of such public displays. Especially from his brother—there were some things he _really _did not need to know.

Also, hanging with Gilbert came with the added price of having to be fondled by his brother's best friend, Francis who didn't know the meaning of 'personal space.' At least Antonio would be marginally good company—once Ludwig had a decent buzz on, the Spaniard's cheerfulness didn't irritate the German as much. Ludwig sighed heavily when he realized that he wouldn't even be able to stomach Antonio tonight—surely the happy brunette would be bringing along his new boyfriend, Lovino. Ludwig didn't quite approve of how the two had met—employees dating each other was a recipe for disaster.

Come to think of it, he didn't approve of how most of his acquaintances met their significant others—his brother's was truly scandalous. Ludwig knew for a fact that Gilbert and Matthew had lied to their own grandfather _and _Matthew's parents about how they had met when Gilbert practically arrested the little rule-breaker and his brother a few years ago. Ludwig would never tell on them, he would just quietly disapprove.

The tall blonde shook his head, knowing that he would have never been as lax as Gilbert had been—swayed by pretty purple eyes—he would have kicked them straight out of the park. Rules were rules. Which was why he was stomping through the Magic Kingdom toward the most impressive sight in the entire park—Cinderella's Castle.

Ludwig always appreciated the sight of the majestic castle. It seemed comforting and familiar, although he didn't know why. As he turned the corner, he saw his intended target. Sighing, Ludwig grit his teeth and knew that it was best to get this unpleasant task over with as quickly as possible.

Seating on a small stone bench tucked off to the side of the path, was a slender young brunette. He was almost short enough to swing his legs off of the bench; and he was holding a thick pad of paper and had a small leather pouch next to him that was spilling out numerous pencils, markers and various other art supplies. Ludwig took a moment to see that his target was engaged in conversation with two children holding balloons and an older woman standing with them. He seemed to be giving the three directions, as he was waving a map around and gesturing wildly toward Tomorrowland. The woman nodded, smiled and pulled the two bouncing children away in the direction the seated man had pointed.

"Ciao," the brunette man waved at the two children as they scampered off with their guardian. Based on the dialect, the loiterer was Italian. Perfect. Ludwig had had enough of Italians with Antonio's firey-tempered boy toy in the last few weeks. More Italians—it was the last thing that he needed today. Ludwig closed his eyes and mentally prepared himself.

Adopting a stern glare, he stepped with precision towards the stone bench and the target at hand. Stopping in front of the young man, he made note that the boy was incredibly attractive. He was slight, much smaller than Ludwig—which wasn't uncommon, as the German was quite tall and muscular. Ludwig thought him to be cute and innocent-looking with his sketch pad clutched to his chest and his large brown eyes blinking up as the German's shadow fell over him.

"Oh, hello," a smiling face looked up into Ludwig's stern one. "You're in my way, did you know?" The question was posed in an innocent tone, but Ludwig wasn't fooled by a pretty face and musical voice—the young man knew _exactly _what he was saying. "_I'm being polite—and politely I would like to say, 'get the fuck out of my view.'"_ Ludwig wasn't going to be dissuaded by a velvet voice wrapped in steel—that was his tactic; and the German wasn't used to it being used against him.

"Ja," he stated, his voice clipped. "I am aware." He placed his hands behind his back in military parade rest as he gazed down at the young man. "Are you aware that you have been loitering here for three days? And that said loitering is against park rules and regs number twenty-three dash four two?"

The cute brunette sat back on his bench and looked up at Ludwig with surprise. "You know the exact number for loitering violations by heart?" Ludwig didn't speak, he simply kept staring down the seated man. "Of course you do," the brunette said. "Your tone suggests that you are being truthful—and you didn't blink or trip over the numbers as you said them." He sat back against the cool stone of the bench and huffed, nodding at the German security guard. "That's…that is impressive."

Ludwig twitched in response. This is not how he had planned for this encounter to play out. "Yes," he said uncomfortably. "Yes, I know the entire handbook from memory."

"As I said," the brunette flashed a slight grin. "Impressive. Mr…?"

"Beilschmidt." Ludwig had no idea why he answered. He supposed that it was just force of habit. When someone asks you a question, it is polite to respond in kind.

The smaller man hummed in thought. "So you must be Ludwig?" He smiled innocently at Ludwig whose brow furrowed in surprise.

"How do you know my first name?" Ludwig asked, hesitantly.

The Italian gestured vaguely. "Gilbert is an albino—hard to miss. You have the same last name. Doesn't take a genius, does it Ludi?" He grinned cheekily up at Ludwig.

"It's Ludwig," the German blinked. "Not…Ludi." He said the nickname awkwardly and glanced around as though even speaking the word was immensely uncomfortable.

"Okay Ludwig," he smiled innocently. "I'm Feliciano. You can call me Feli, everyone does." He pat the bench next to him, "Why don't you sit with me?"

"Nein," Ludwig set his mouth in a firm line. "I'm here to escort you from the park."

Feliciano frowned in confusion. "Escort me from the park?"

"Ja."

"May I ask why?"

"I told you," Ludwig bit the inside of his cheek in frustration. "You are violating code twenty-three dash four two by—"

"—Loitering, yes," Feliciano finished. "But Ludi," he smiled winningly. "I'm not loitering."

"You have been in this same spot for three days. You are here from open to close. _That _is the definition of loitering." Ludwig could feel the beginnings of a migraine. Shockingly enough, whenever he had to eject a park guest, they usually complied immediately. This Italian, this Feliciano, wasn't complying. Ludwig was confused. Everyone complied with him.

Nodding and waving his hand, Feliciano said, "Yes, yes, I have been here on this bench for three days, but I'm not loitering—I'm working."

Squinting in confusion, Ludwig placed his bright blue eyes hard on the Italian's face. "Working?"

Feliciano smiled brightly and nodded, patting the bench once more. Rolling his eyes and taking a deep breath, Ludwig saw that he didn't really have a choice and turned to sit stiffly on the bench beside the attractive brunette. He made sure that there was exactly twelve inches between them so that their legs wouldn't accidently brush. Feli immediately scooted closer so that they were pressed together. It was strange to the German, but…nice. Comforting.

"What do you mean by 'working'?"

Holding out his sketchbook, Feliciano smiled at the security guard. He had found the tall blonde to be incredibly attractive the moment they spoke, but Feli couldn't resist a little light teasing—and he certainly couldn't allow the hot German to throw him out of the park; even if the glimpse of cuffs on Ludwig's belt was incredibly tempting to the Italian.

"Here," he opened the book when Ludwig refused to take it from him. "Look," Feliciano opened to the middle and flipped through a few of the pages. "See? I'm working."

Ludwig tilted his head slightly in enquiry.

"I'm a new animator here," said the small Italian man by way of explanation.

"You…work here?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

Feliciano smiled prettily. "Yes I do," he chirped up at the German. "I hate the stuffy little cubicles we work in, so I come out here and do my sketches. Look…I'll show you."

"I don't have time for such nonsense," the German man insisted.

Tsking, Feliciano smiled again and patted the stone bench next to him. "Come, look." This time his voice held a bit of a command. That was something that Ludwig could respond to. He immediately held out his hand for the sketchbook and began flipping through the pages. They were quite good—the young man obviously had talent. Although, if he was truly a new animator, remained to be seen.

Feliciano watched him silently as the German slowly turned the pages of the book, taking in each of the drawings. "This is about a prince."

"Of course," Feliciano smiled. "Disney always has to have a prince."

"I thought that the requirement was for a princess."

"You can't have one without the other Ludi…unless you had two princes or two princesses. But I'm afraid that one is still a few years off."

Ludwig simply blinked. He wasn't sure how to respond to that. Feliciano continued as though there was nothing for him to respond to and Ludwig was grateful. "It is so much more inspiring out here than inside. You'd understand if you saw our drawing boards."

"I doubt I would understand what makes someone violate a loitering code of the park."

"Back to the loitering again are we?" Feliciano's voice held a hint of teasing.

Ludwig grunted. "I was never off of that subject. As I said I am here to escort you from the park."

The response the Italian gave was to shove a laminated ID badge under the German's nose with a smile and a "I told you, I work here."

Staring at the badge with a critical eye, Ludwig realized that the handsome brunette was telling the truth. "You shouldn't come out here for so long, it draws suspicion."

"I'll be that no one was suspicious except for you," Feli countered.

Ludwig remained silent.

"In fact, I'll even go so far as to say the other guards didn't want to bother me at all. Am I right?" The Italian's mouth lifted up in the corners, a sly smirk evident on his lips.

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps," Feli mimicked. "You got the job because everyone else thought I was harmless yes?" The Italian man burst out laughing. "Not as harmless as I look, huh Ludi?"

Ludwig stared at Feliciano, his magnificent blue eyes boring into the face of the handsome man at his side. "You are definitely not what you seem, Feliciano."

"It runs in the family," he countered. "Everyone thinks my brother is a total asshole until they get to know him. He's really a sweet boy, especially now that he is dating that handsome lifeguard."

"Wait a moment," Ludwig started. "Your brother is Lovino Vargas? The shark expert?"

"Yes, do you know him? He's so nice, he just takes a bit of getting used to."

Ludwig shrugged. "I'll take your word for it. I'm actually having dinner with him tonight."

"Oh," Feliciano looked down at his shoes. "That's nice. I'm staying at home. I have…a lot of work to do."

Ludwig shuffled uneasily in his seat, the bench suddenly becoming uncomfortable…or was it the conversation? The two men sat in silence for almost a full five minutes before Ludwig finally took the plunge. "Would you—would you like to come with me? As my guest?"

"A guest is like a date, right? Of course I would!" The Italian suddenly threw his arms around Ludwig's neck, causing the German's posture to straighten even more.

"Not a date, just—oh, never mind." Ludwig gave up, gently untangling Feli's hands from his body.

Feliciano smiled, even though the handsome German was removing his hands from his body. Feli wanted to have his hands all over the German. Still, they were going on a dinner date, so perhaps he would get to feel more of Ludwig's musculature that evening. Feliciano knew how to make a man want him.

Turning his attention back to his sketchbook, the young Italian began to draw the prince he had been working on, although now the cartoon had blue eyes and blonde hair. "Stay and sit with me for a bit while I work, yes Ludwig?"

Unable to resist the bright young man next to him, Ludwig nodded. The day slipped past them, and Ludwig didn't even realize how long he had been seated on the stone bench, watching the Italian's magnificent hands work. After a while, he shifted slightly in his seat and cleared his throat, looking nervously at Feli.

"This is…pleasant," Ludwig managed.

The Italian was quiet for once and simply nodded, taking in the scenes around them. It was if time had slowed down around their small bench. Ludwig slowly blinked and allowed himself a deep, cleansing breath. He honestly couldn't remember the last time that he had sat down on the clock.

Pointing toward the Cinderella Castle, the German man spoke. "It reminds me of Castle Neuschwanstein back home," Ludwig allowed the ghost of a smile to cross his features as he gazed upon the large building before them.

"That makes sense," Feliciano nodded. He was looking at the handsome security guard next to him, not at the castle.

Ludwig turned to the smaller man, curious. "Why does that make sense?"

"Well," Feliciano began, smiling. "Castle Neuschwanstein is one of the castles that the Cinderella Castle is modeled on! It is supposed to remind you of beautiful castles, and the ones in Germany are some of the most magical, I think."

Ludwig was surprised and captivated. He had never heard that tibit of information before, and he found that he was incredibly impressed with the Italian's near perfect pronunciation of the Bavarian castle's name.

Feliciano tsked and grinned at the tall German, "How do you not know this Ludwig? You work here!" The admonishment was said in a teasing tone and delivered with a large, bright smile.

Shaking his head, Ludwig turned away to gaze once more at the Cinderella Castle. "It is only a job."

"No," Feliciano smiled and disagreed. "You _have_ to feel the _magic_ here Ludi. Can't you feel it?" The German glanced sharply toward the Italian at the shortening of his name. Feliciano continued to smile and he slipped his hand into Ludwig's large palm before the German even knew what had happened. He found that he greatly enjoyed the feel of the Italian's fingers. "I can help you with that," Feliciano squeezed his hand.

Gracing Feliciano with a rare smile, Ludwig squeezed back. "Yes, I'm sure you could, Feliciano."

* * *

**Deus ex Machina**

Feli brought a giant bowl of pasta to the party that night—it went over amazingly. Gilbert couldn't stop saying how proud he was of his brother finding a cutie would could cook. They were all worried the poor guard was going to live off of wurst the rest of his life. Ludwig took it stoically, and Feli laughed and made sure to mention that he planned to get Ludiwg to sit down and enjoy pasta more often.

As it turned out, the handsome blonde did end up taking some time to sit with his precious Italian more, until he would decide that sitting too often required extra long runs. He always came back from his workout, ready for another kind of workout all together.

And they lived Happily Ever After…

* * *

**AN: Gerita—Boom! I love these two so much, they are just the cutest things in the world…well, not as cute as Al and Artie (in my opinion) but damn close. I really didn't want to make Feli all submissive and idiotic. I wanted to show that while he is sweet and adorable and fun, he also shares family traits with Romano…he's not a fool and he can be calculating and strong just like the rest of the countries. So I made him a little bit of a sassy tease. I wanted Ludwig to get completely thrown for a loop.**

***The regulation number 23-42 is a nod to the Numbers in Lost (because I love Lost).**

***Castle Neuschwanstein is a castle located in Bavaria and is one of the real-life inspirations of the Cinderella Castle. It was also commissioned by **_**Ludwig **_**II (hmmmm…) and was largely paid for out of Ludwig's personal fortune. It was opened to the public following Ludwig's death in 1886. Seriously, do yourself a favour and google it—soooooo beautiful!**


End file.
